Contract
by Rose Eclipse
Summary: Based on the original "Judas Contract." The ultimate plan to destory the Titans has been set into motion with an alliance between Slade and the H.I.V.E. When it looks like the Titans will fall forever, Robin and his friends must find the strength to rise
1. Mousetrap

Smoke curled into the air like tiny perfect dancers before vanishing. The lulling sound of chanting murmured in the air, hanging thick like blood. A single drum continued its monotone beat in time to the watchers.

Some wore robes of blood red, others of deep indigo. Only a dark black shadow cloaking each person's eyes and mouth could be visible. They moved in lines of perfect obedience with their hands folded into their robes. Finally, the procession stopped and the robbed figures froze into place. The one beating on the drum halted his performance and bowed his head low.

The one in the front stood on the podium and stretched out a hand. His black and gold robes defined him as the leader of their group. His posture was tall and slim, he had the air of one used to authority and control. Instead of a hooded head like the others, a gray skull mask was fitted over his own head. In a low voice, he began to speak to the crowd. His words curled into the smoke, flitted into the ears of the minions who listened in complete rapture. They drank in the words, nodding their hooded heads in obedience to his every command and wishes. The man beating on the drum finished the meeting with a thunderous chorus in time to the robbed figures chanting. Finally, they assembled out of the massive room and left.

Once the ceremony was over, the slim man placed his hands under his chin and pushed the mask back up. He fixed his eyes on the others.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," said the first man, the one that had given the speech.

"And I, even much longer," said the second man in a deep bottomless voice. He was was powerfully built with iron-clad fists that could easily crush rocks. His black-and-orange mask was split in half; a shattered soul. One eye leered out like a hawk. He had no mouth, only slits between the metallic mask to breath, making him look more like a machine than a man. Poised like a well-trained soldier, he strode up to the podium and peered over.

"This is the Lazarus Pit that you have been talking about?" he demanded. Below them, a bubbling vat wide as a small lake was glowing like pure melted gold. The pit was filled to the brim with a simmering red mixture, mingling in with the gold flecks as it frothed around in spiraling circles.

An ignorant person would presume it was lava. The H.I.V.E knew better than that.

The powers of the Lazarus Pit could manifest into the minds of its victims and force their worst nightmares to come alive. It could turn enemies into their slaves and minions; make the most courageous of all men melt into groveling cowards.

"Yes, and thanks to your generous assistance, it will be perfect for the first sacrifice very soon."

The second masked man gave a gruff sound and shrugged his shoulders. "Superstitious tales," he muttered. "Nothing more than airy tales that became too large for legends."

"Rest assured that the Lazarus Pit is no myth, Deathsroke," the skull-masked man said, waving a finger in the air. "You yourself know about the supernatural powers that can be harnessed even in this fragile human world. We would not _dare _let anyone less worthy witness the justice that will be brought soon enough."

"Understand that I am not one to be trifled with," the man dubbed Deathstroke. "Scientific and supernatural methods are usually best kept separate." He strode to a massive screen set on one end of the cavern and clicked on the keyboard with long leather clad fingers.

"However. . . ."

Colorful images danced across the screen; mundane physical delights that disgusted the leader. They showed people laughing, talking, eating, dancing in parties and running in parks.

The scenes began to change. Five young people, clad in a rainbow of colors, attacked in different styles like a rehearsed dance. They took pride in their work, their own crusade against the many hooded and masked people in the room.

"We share a common enemy," Deathstroke said.

His single glittering black eye was fixed sharply on one of the teenagers on the screen: a young man in a bright uniform of red and green. Twirling a fighting staff around his head, he attacked a robber on the screen. A confident smile flashed on his face just before the screen went black.

"'My enemy's enemy is my friend,'" quoted the skull masked slim man. "And you yourself have mastered some of those techniques, have you not? The citizens of that sniveling little city saw your fire monster that you created some time ago."

"It was nothing extravagant. The monster died at the first cloudburst of water," Deathstroke said dryly. "All of my minions have failed and crumbled into the ground like dust." He raised a clenched fist into the air. "All except one."

"I'll get you your precious apprentice back," the other man sneered. He waved his arms and his robes swept across the ground like massive hawk's wings. "And they will all pay for their heinous crimes against us."

He began to storm out, his billowing golden cape following behind. He paused and turned back to Deathstroke, his skull mask tucked under one arm.

"May I ask how the hallucination powder worked?" he inquired.

"Most excellent, I assure you," Deathstroke said in a pleased tone.

The screen flickered back on. Again, the same teenagers were on the screen. But no longer were they rushing around with zest and delight in the rush of action. They were standing in a deserted looking warehouse, wasted over with rusted metal and scraps of machines lying in cluttered heaps. Their faces were solemn and serious as they looked at the masked boy, who's uniform was in tatteres and his body covered in bruises. He was yelling at them in a voice that was high with terror.

"Are you sure you saw," one of his teammates began to say.

"I know what I saw!" the masked boy screamed. "I have to stop him, I'm the only one who can." He brandished a small weapon. "I'll take down anyone who gets in my way."

There was a flashed of green light and he crumpled to the ground. Another teammate had blasted him from the back with her own powers. She looked down at her injured friend, shaking her head slowly. The masked boy groaned weakly and looked up at his friends. "I am sorry" the girl said softly.

The screen went black. Deathstroke removed his own helmet and the smile of amusement curled on his lips.

"Heh heh heh," Deathstroke began to chuckle lowly. Slowly, his laughter began to grow stronger like a rising storm. The rumbling noise of an earthquake or disaster was growing off in the distance. He was amused and pleased with the results. No longer would suspicions be masked in the dark. He anticipated the danger that was coming ahead.

"Ha ha ha!" The cruel laughter rose higher until it reached the top of the cavern walls, echoing madly and sending chills down the spines of the onlookers. It carried itself all the way across the bay area to where the citizens of the city dwelled.

A-A-A

The spiraling lights were making Robin dizzy. He blinked and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the brilliant hot white lights. Glancing down, he noticed he was positioned on a small platform. Canvas yellow tent material surrounded him and at his feet, throngs of people were gathered.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen," _came a cheery blaring voice from a microphone. "_Live for the very first time, the amazing Boy of Wonder, live from Jump City, leader of the Teen Titans. . . . ROBIN!"_

The thunderous applause didn't relieve Robin in the least bit. To the contrary, his stomach was twisting upside down with confusion. He peered over the side and realized he was at least thirty feet above ground and a trapeze bar was swinging over his head.

Down below, the Titans were sitting in their seats and waving to him.

"You go Rob!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy put two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Even his best friend was there, clutching a wad of cotton candy and looking up at him with fascination. "You shall be glorious!" Starfire beamed, waving a hand happily.

"What?" Robin stuttered. The trapeze bar swung in front of his face and he automatically grabbed it. _"Witness the greatest acrobat of them all as Robin defies death in the ultimate thrill!" _the ringmaster yelled.

"Wait, there's been a mistake!" he shouted down to his friends. They only clapped and cheered some more as the drum roll began. Doing what was coming natural to him, Robin gripped the bar and took a deep breath. He knew this pattern. He knew the tumbling feeling and the twisting of his body in midair.

And he flew.

The audience "ooohed" and "ahhhed" as Robin soared through the air, his heart pounding madly and his hands getting sticky inside of his gloves. It was exhilarating yet terrifying. He was about to boost himself onto the platform when his eyes made contact with a mettalic mask.

"Hello, Robin."

Slade stood there on the other platform, arms folded across his chest and standing still as a statue. Robin's body was paralyzed with shock. Unable to move or attack, his arms turned to jelly and his fingers started to slip. He felt himself losing his grip on the wooden bar and he shut his eyes. Adrenaline pumping into his veins, Robin's hand slid off the bar and he was falling, falling, falling...

"_Do something!" _His instincts had kicked in, commanding him to take action. Wrestling with his utility belt, Robin fired a cable and watched the batterang wrap itself around a metal beam. He clung to the end of the cable and swung to safety.

But now the circus tent was gone and he was standing on top of a roller coaster ride. Peering over the edge, Robin shuddered at the labyrinth of metalwork that curved up and down like a winding snake. "Most children aren't scared of circuses," he heard Slade's voice behind him. Robin whirled around and nearly lost his balance; the two of them were at the peak of the roller coaster ride.

"Yet you seemed terrified of this place," Slade remarked in a taunting voice. "Did something terrible happened here?"

The Boy of Wonder slammed his feet into the metal, forcing himself to skid down the metal tracks. The rims of his steel-tipped boots began to glow red from the heat and sparks spurted out, but he kept rushing and rushing further down.

He jumped off the roller coaster and ran into the Haunted House. Robin began to take steps backwards, his eyes scanning for Slade. His back bumped into a large box abruptly. "WA HA HA HA!" a bright screaming laugh broke the silence. A monstrous white head jumped out from the box and banged into Robin's face; an oversized bright red grin and lime green hair accompanied the ferocious looking clown.

"I'm not afraid!" Robin shouted, shoving the head of the Jack-in-the-Box out of his face. "If you are not scared, then why do you keep running?" the shrill clown's mouth moved and asked him. Robin continued to run, slamming his feet into the ground and making his legs move as fast as he could.

Too fast.

His feet gave way and he slipped, landing painfully on his right arm in a large glittering sheet of crystal ice. Several penguins were sliding on the ice, completely ignoring him. Wincing at the throbbing pain, Robin weakly forced himself to get up. He edged slowly off of the ice on his hands and knees.

Clowns? Ice? Games? Penguins? _Nobody else knows about this part of my life. . . _

"I know what haunts you, Robin, and it all comes together in one complete circle." Slade's taunting voice was right behind him.

"Stop!" Robin scrambled to his feet and dashed down a grotto. The glittering quartz stalactites were being swallowed up into darkness so thick that Robin could almost touch it. And yet he could hear something far off in the distance, a rushing sound like the wind or the rustle of trees.

Hundreds of leathery wings flew into Robin's face, blinding him. He waved his hands madly and tried to shield himself with the cape, but it was no good. Tiny shrill sounds were all in his ears, bats nipping and clawing at him. Then he saw someone looming not too far off. Not Slade, but someone else. A black flowing cape caught in the back of Robin's mind.

He knew who it was and ran towards the tall figure, anything to get away from the villain who tormented Robin's mind-

POW!

Robin was struck across the face with a clenched fist. He was sent sprawling back into the stone walls where he collapsed in a heap. The salty taste of blood was filling up his mouth and trickling down his face.

"You dared to call me a father?" the shadowy figure growled. Shifting halfway into the murky pool of light, the emblem on his chest was becoming more visible. "You are a disgrace to me. Everything I ever taught you, you threw away."

He pointed a finger at Robin in accusation. "You chose to pursue your enemy instead of protecting your team. You have failed me, Robin."

The boy was thunderstruck. Never had he been rebuked so harshly by his teacher. In the past there had been times when he had chided Robin but had never spoken such harsh words or spoken in such angry tones. Now he _loathed _Robin.

"No, please, you don't understand," Robin protested, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "I know I've made mistakes, I know I was crazy to run off like that."

"And you call yourself a leader," the Dark Knight went on. "When you can't even take care of yourself, you pathetic little boy!" he finished in a roar.

Robin felt sick to his stomach. A sharp sting pierced his eyes, pricking heated needles into his skin.

"You're not going to cry, are you? That's all I ever get for my troubles: a sniveling little coward."

"Why are you doing this? You've never said things like this before!" Robin insisted. "I may not be your sidekick anymore but I still-"

"-still think I can respect such a worthless excuse?" Twin slits in his mask narrowed at Robin's face.

"I was never your father. Never was and never will be. You're not worth being mentored."

The words dropped into Robin's stomach like heavy stones, weighing him down. The cloaked man nodded to some people in the shadows. One by one, the Titans appeared at Batman's side. But like him, their own faces were twisted with hatred as they glared at Robin.

"Titans, please!" Robin called out, stretching a hand to them "Just give me a chance, I swear!"

"You don't trust us," Raven said. "Why should we trust you?" Cyborg added. Without a word, they all stepped backwards into the shadows. Robin dragged himself on his hands and knees, a shaking hand reaching out. But it was too late. They were gone. Only the twittering sound of bats and the dripping of water were heard.

"They have forsaken you, Robin," taunted a face behind him.

"It can't be true," he said in defense.

"Robin, return to join me. I will show you the way you deserve to go."

"I don't want to follow you!" Robin yelled out, his voice echoing in the cave.

"Then why do you keep chasing me?" Slade demanded. Robin was certain that he was smirking behind his mask. He grabbed Robin by the shoulder.

"STOP!" Robin screamed, his hands still straining out to the grotto.

A-A-A

A thin slice of moon winked its luster into the boy's sleepy eye. Blinking back from the dreams, he lifted his head off the pillow and looked out of the window. The night was cool and clear, the moon resting in its own deep dark bed studded with stars for the night.

Robin reached for his mask and carefully fit it over his own eyes. He pushed back his comforter and stood up, stretching his limbs. He turned on a light and let the yellow color flicker across the room. Leaning over his desk, the teen examined his work.

Robin shoved all of the papers aside until he had found the file he was searching for. His gloved fingers trembled slightly as he lifted up the cover and glanced at the material inside. It contained information that the Titans would be left in shock. Maybe that's why he didn't tell his teammates.

The gears were turning in his head as he pieced the dream together: the trapeze act, Joker, Penguin. Mr. Freeze.

Robin shuddered and rubbed the back of his neck.

Starfire. The Titans. Betrayal. Failure.

Slade.

Batman.

They must have known he was off his rocket when Cinderblock broke out. Robin regretted lashing out at them, especially for snarling at Starfire. Finger pointing, accusations, and name calling were all what children did. Robin wanted to be something more than that. He wanted to prove himself worthy of his team. He wanted to find his own way without having to rely on his mentor, yet somehow have his mentor's approval. And more than anything, he wanted to bring Slade down.

But his ambitions would have to wait for the time being.


	2. Divide and Conquer

Instead of focusing on the troubles he couldn't defeat, Robin geared his mind into the battles that he knew they could win. The team kicked off by defeating Dr. Light in an attempt to suck the electricity out of the city. High fives were slapped and the Titans cheered at yet another victory. Finally, the Titans hit to the arcade where Robin showed Starfire yet another wonderful earth fascination known as the moon walk.

"You have to take off your shoes before you enter," Robin said. He began to wrestle with his steel boots but Starfire stood up, thunderstruck.

"Robin, how _dare _you tell me to remove my footwear!" she cried out angrily. Robin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why? What's wrong?" Starfire suddenly flushed and looked down. "On my planet, to take off ones shoes is a symbol of disrespect and . . . immoral behavior," she said with a red face.

Robin couldn't help but start laughing. "Its not the same on earth, Star. No one means to show disrespect, we just want to keep the moonwalk from popping open." He pointed to a small vacuum pouring air into the moonwalk. Starfire glanced at the humming contraption and poked the swelling fabric of the moonwalk.

"You mean, footwear is removed to preserve its inflated condition?" she asked. "Yeah, if it gets punctured, we can't use it." Starfire didn't need to be told twice. In the twinkling of an eye, her slim legs had wriggled out of her purple boots and she clambered, somewhat clumsily, after Robin into the moonwalk.

"Ya-hhooooo!" he laughed, jumping up and down. "Watch this, Star!" Robin jumped as high as he could and tucked his feet into his chest. The boy spun his body into a full turn before bouncing down again. Starfire's hands clapped and she started to laugh as well. Her red hair swooped up and down like a robin's red wing as she bobbed around the moonwalk.

"What happens if we jump together?" she shouted above the hum of the engine. Robin just grabbed her hands and they both leapt into the air. Then they bounced down and their legs gave way. The two Titans collided in a heap on the bottom of the moonwalk, laughing until their sides ached.

Robin and Starfire staggered out of the moonwalk, still somewhat shaky after the constant jumping. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned up along with Raven. "Who won the laser tag?" Robin asked.

Raven's usual dark demure was replaced with an elusive smirk. She folded her arms inside of her robes and looked at Beast Boy. "That was _so_ cheating, Raven," he said, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Ray was making her own pistol move all over the place," Cyborg grinned. "She kept zappin' everyone before they got a chance to fire back."

"Yeah! No wonder you got the highest score!" Beast Boy cried as he waved a card in the air. "You never said the rules included moving things without your hands," Raven said, still smirking.

"Ok, new rule!" Beast Boy announced as he waved a finger in her face. "From now on, the laser gun stays in your hand at all time, ok?"

-A-

Movie night at the Tower was going to be great as well. It was Robin's turn to pick out the flick and he had the perfect one. Beast Boy grabbed a bucket of popcorn and plunked himself on the couch. "Amigo, the master of the Couch Potatoes is here," he said, cramming popcorn into this mouth.

"Which movie did you get?" Cyborg asked. Robin held it up.

"_The Mark of Zorro," _Beast Boy read from the title. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Is it cool?"

"Frosty," Robin grinned. The Titans all sat down on the couch as Robin bent over the VCR and slipped the movie into it.

"Action, comedy, lots of great fighting and mystery," he said. "And someone rescues the girl in the end?" Raven demanded. "Wonderful! What a heroic tale it must be," Starfire beamed.

"Its heroic, all right. Its all about a rich man that puts on the mask and goes to fight evil criminals in his time," Robin explained. He took his seat and raised the remote. But instead of showing the image of Zorro on the screen, noisy static crackling black and white appeared.

The Titans all made faces at the noise but Cyborg frowned and fiddled with the remote. "We must have a power problem," he muttered.

"No problem, Titans," a mechanical voice spoke all of a sudden. The static vanished and a masked face appeared on the screen. Everyones' mouths fell open.

"Hey, its you!" Beast Boy pointed a finger angrily. "Red X!"

"Glad you remembered me," the skull-faced person said from the screen. Robin's fists tightened in frustration. The last encounter had left him confused, disgusted, and distressed at seeing Red X out of his own skin. A criminal or a friend, Robin did not know. Yet the mere presence of a mystery that he could not unravel constantly provoked him.

'What do you want?" he demanded.

"A one on one with you," Red X said.

"Oh no you don't! The Titans kick butt together or we don't kick at all," Cyborg demanded angrily.

"Robin meets me at the Jump City Bridge in fifteen minutes. Alone." He held up a handful of sharpened blades "Otherwise, I find some civilians to play target practice." The threat was not one to be taken lightly to the Titans. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Rob?" Cyborg looked at him, and slowly all of the Titans glanced in suspicion. Robin just stared at the screen, his mind carefully calculating the odds.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said slowly. "Why do you want a face-off with me? What's in it for you?"

"That's my little secret."

Red X's image on the screen shifted to Starfire. "If Hero Boy doesn't come back for you, don't worry. I'll take good care of you, Doll Face," the masked man said in an eely voice. Starfire's cheeks flushed with anger. Robin glared and stepped protectively in front of her.

"Fifteen minutes, that's all," Red X said. The screen clicked off. Starfire turned around and faced Robin.

"Robin," she protested, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the other Titans.

"I have to do what he says," Robin said finally.

"And what if you get your butt kicked?" Beast Boy argued.

"I'll send the signal if anything goes wrong," Robin promised.

"I don't think you should separate from us again," Raven warned in a harsh tone.

"If I don't, Red X may cause even more chaos," Robin insisted. He checked to make sure his utility belt was securely fastened and fully-loaded. The Titans still looked at him skeptically.

"Look, I didn't _ask _for this to happen," Robin insisted.

"Didn't you?" Raven said softly. An uneasy feeling bristled in the air.

Robin was running out of time. Forcing down his irritation and deciding to ignore the arguments, he took a deep breath. "I'll keep my communicator on full alert. If I take more than half an hour, come and get me."

"If we don't do as Red X says, he could get even more dangerous. He might take hostages or blow something up," Robin added. "This might be the chance to find out who he is once and for all."

A-A

"Are the machines in position?" the slim robed man asked.

"My droids are all but neglectful," Deathstroke answered. His fingers tapped on the keyboard in front of him. He was ready to launch the greatest accomplishment of his career.

"Let us move to stage two of the operation."

A-A

Knowing he would have it no other way and knowing that Red X was not someone to be trifled with, the Titans allowed Robin to leave. Instead of watching the video, they all retired to their rooms to wait for results.

Starfire paced her room nervously. She had already re-arranged all of her china dolls, dried the dishes, and starred out of the window for too long. The Tamaranean beauty began to wring her hands together with concern.

A slight tapping noise at her door made Starfire's head jerk up. "Robin? You have returned?" she called. There was no answer. Starfire rushed to the door and threw it open. Seeing no one there, her eye fell on a small box wrapped in purple paper at her feet. The girl picked it up and pulled the card stuck on top of the box:

_Dear Starfire,_

_Here's a little gift for you. Thanks for everything._

_Your best friend,_

_Robin_

Her green eyes sparkled in delight. "Oh Robin, how thoughtful of you," she said happily. Starfire removed the gold ribbon and pried the box open. She peeped inside to find the gift.

Instead, a tremendous explosion of fire burst from the box and sent Starfire flying across the wall. She let out a shrill cry but the impact blasted her into the wall with a powerful force, nailing her into the plaster. Starfire let out a small groan before crumpling to the ground.

Raven was meditating in her room, her deep breaths chanting in time to her meditating conduct.

"Azareth, metreon, zinthos," she murmured. So absorbed with concentration, the witch did not see a pair of hands slid the door open. The hands stretched out to her and a soft spell was uttered. Serpent-like streams of dark power emulated from the hands and drifted out to Raven.

She felt the disturbance and opened one eye. Raven opened her mouth to utter an attack but the dark power wrapped itself around her mouth, securing it silent like a gag. More thin ropes of power wound around her body like snakes, pinning her arms to her sides. Raven's dark eyes grew wide in fear and horror, but she was unable to counter attack.

Cyborg fitted a power cable into his arm and pressed a button.

INITALIZING POWER RECHARGE

The smooth beeping sound of the battery juicing up was heard. He sat back in the chair and sighed, ready to relax as he charged up. Cyborg's calm tone was cut short when an unusually bright shock of red electricity shot from the plug and into his body.

He shouted at the jolt of pain shooting into his system and sending sparks leaping out of his bionic body. The power increased and the small screen reading RECHARGE now read EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN. Cyborg struggled but the cable remained into his body, draining him of his energy. He slumped over, completely immobilized.

The growling sound of the microwave had been running all of this time, muffling any other sounds in the Tower. Beast Boy licked his lips and happily grabbed a napkin when the timer went off. Grabbing a tofu burger from the microwave, he took a large bite. "Mmmmm," the changeling said, savoring his food.

Beast Boy swallowed the first bite, then took a second one., He chewed twice before frowning. He leaned forward and sniffed the tofu burger. It smelled somewhat odd, maybe a little stale. Beast Boy made a face and muttered, "Must be spoiled." He shook his head and dropped it into the garbage.

He reached for another tofu burger and put it on a plate. Carrying it to the table, Beast Boy suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion roll over his body. The juices from the first bite were still rolling inside his mouth. He yawned deeply and dragged his feet as if they weighed like stones.

"So tired," he moaned.

The plate fell out of his limp hand and crashed to the ground. Beast Boy collapsed on the tiled floor of the kitchen, snoring loudly.

_At the bridge . . ._

Deep waters glinted under the bridge. There was no moon visible that night. Robin adjusted his own mask and glanced. Even without the moon, the harsh white lights lining the bridge were marking himself clearly enough. He waited attentively, hoping for the slightest sound to betray footsteps.

The wind rustled and sent dead leaves rolling across the bridge. Robin gripped his bo staff sharply. He remembered the "cloaking" technique and decided to tune into his other senses. Robin closed his eyes and breathed hard. Sure enough, his ears were not betraying him. He heard the faintest rustle of fabric right behind him, right there-

_WHAM_!

The bo staff thrust into what looked like air, but in the blink of an eye the weapon had drove itself into a now visible black cape. Red X was jammed into the chest by the weapon and he staggered backwards.

"Smart move, kid," he retorted, throwing back his shoulders and making the cape swirl in the air. "I've got a couple of tricks on me," Robin said, licking his lips nervously.

"Same here," Red X said. "We both know these games." Several batterangers flewinto the air. Robin drove his bo staff into the ground and patrolled his body off the ground, dodging the attack. The batterangs clanked and lay embedded into the metal beams of the bridge. Robin was ready to go on offense but suddenly, remembering his nightmare, remembered how his rage had made him do things that he had come to regret.

Red X spun into a Kung Fu fist fight and Robin answered with the upper cut block. Straining under the weight of the bo staff, he propelled Red X back against the railing. "You're a good fighter," Robin admitted aloud.

"Thanks."

"Too bad you have to act like a criminal," he added.

"Acting is great for us masked guys." Red X retorted. His boot drove into Robin's chest and Boy Wonder's stomach buckled over in pain. Another X was fired and the sticky binding tape wrapped around his body.

"Not a bad actor yourself either," Red X tutted. He lunged again and Robin switched to defense, using his legs which were still free to block the moves. His twisted hands were working on his utility belt, finding a sharp point to cut the bonds. Robin let Red X grab him by the chest and drive his fist against Robin's cheek. The matter of seconds sent Robin hurling backwards, just enough time to find his dagger knife and slice through.

For a few minutes, the admirable fist fighting and choreography danced along the bridge. The moon was watching through her veil, wondering to whom the victory would be bestowed upon. _Focus_ Robin told himself. _You must focus. What is your enemy's weak point?_

A memory teased in the back of Robin's mind, a familiar maneuver. Once, while dueling Slade, Robin had managed to knock half of his mask off. Now he faced Red X and got ready to attack.

Robin leapt into the air and prepared to make a lower attack into Red X's chest. Instead of targeting with a punch, Robin drove his steel-rimmed boot into Red X's face. There was a melodious sound of metal crashing against metal.

Bullseye!

Red X was shaken from the blow, enabling Robin to leap up and deliver another powerful kick to the head. The villain went sprawling to the ground.

Robin bent down and picked up Red X by the lapels.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Red X said. Robin's hand came to his face and he pulled the mask off.

The white skull mask clattered to the ground. A lump of ice just dropped into the bottom of Robin's stomach.

"No..."

Where a face should have been, a small black screen was inserted.

Robin released the droid and grabbed his communicator. "Titans! Emergency!" he shouted into the screen. "Red X is a droid. I repeat, it's not a person!" he said. There was no answer. Robin frowned and shook the communicator.

"Titans, this is Robin! Come in!" he begged. Still no answer. The tension in his stomach was tightening up with ever ypassing second. Robin left the droid and jumped onto the R-Bike. Jamming his helmet onto his head, Robin slammed on the pedals and speed off. He was hunched over, his heart pounding in time to the beating tone as the motorcycle hit various bumps along the road.

-A-

The Tower was still standing when he got back. Not only that, but it was rather quiet. Robin typed in the security code and the doors slid open. "Titans! Are you there?" he shouted. His voice echoed in the long hallway. Robin set aside his helmet and ran up the stairs.

At first he noticed the interior was fine, nothing had been ransacked or destroyed. He even heard the sound of the television. "They must still be up watching the movie," he tried to convince himself with relief.

Robin stepped into the main control room. It was dark with only the light from the movie screen illuminating the room. He frowned in suspicion; no one was on the sofa but _The Mark of Zorro_ was still playing on the screen.

_Da-a-da-da-dum_ blared the trumpets. Zorro swung onto his horse and rode out of the ranch. The scene continued for several more moments until Robin heard of a buzz of static and the screen went gray. Then it went completely black and the lights clicked on.

"Having trouble tonight, Robin?" taunted a deep voice from the back of the room..

A shiver went down the teen's spine and he slowly turned around.

"Slade," he said angrily. The masked man was standing in front of the sealed doors, leaning against it with his hands locked behind him. The sight of his very enemy standing in the Titan's headquarters was making Robin's blood begin to boil.

"Robin," his adversary nodded. "We meet again."

Robin tried to ignore the fact that his knees were shaking and his mouth was getting dry. Not too long ago he would have lunged out at Slade without a moment's thought. Yet tonight, something suspicious lingered in the air; he could sense the danger had penetrated far deeper than just breaking into the Tower.

"I thought you-"

"Were dead?" the masked man suggested, chuckling softly. "No, but I'm sure your friends were certain that I was gone. You knew fully well that it would take more than a slight 'aftershock', shall we say, to finish me off."

"The mask," Robin stammered. He pointed a finger. "There was dust on it."

"I couldn't have you lulled into a false sense of security, could I?" Slade shook his head in dissaproval. "You just need to be kept on your toes, needed to be reminded of why you should be afraid of me. After all, fear is merely a prelude of respect, isn't it?"

His footsteps came closer but Robin began to back away, slowly towards the wall. His hand curled up behind him and he reached for the back of his utility belt. "Where are the Titans?" he demanded. Slade remained silent.

"Where _are _they?" Robin yelled out loud. "Tell me or I'll take you apart," he threatened, flicking out a small red battarang.

Slade just raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Two droids sprung out from the shadows and grabbed Robin by his shoulders. Unable to throw them off, he was thrust down into the chair, heavy mechanical hands weighing him down. He started to struggle and curse between his teeth. Slade stepped forward and simply pulled the batterang out of Robin's hand.

"Patience, Robin," Slade said. His fingers closed over the batterang and easily crushed it in the palm of his hand until it was nothing but splintered pieces of metal. "You'll see the Titans soon enough. But not yet, you're not ready."

"Ready for what?" Robin demanded.

"For the birth of the new H.I.V.E institution!" called another voice. "And the extinction of the team known as the Teen Titans!" The doors parted and Brother Blood stepped forward. He leaned over the captured boy and bowed in a gesture of mocking respect.

"Well done, Robin," Brother Blood grinned in his face. "Thanks to the alliance between the H.I.V.E and your formidable rival, the Titans will be vanquished."

"We have removed your team and now they are detached, unable to use their powers. They are in the currently newly established Academy," Slade said. "And ready to be terminated."

For a moment, Robin was too dazed to speak. The reality that his team had been captured snapped him back into conscience. "But how could you have done it? Neither of you knew our security codes!"

"Terra deciphered your weaknesses, remember? How ironic that such a puny girl proved herself to be so useful even after a mental breakdown."

"Terra was just a kid and you-you," Robin shook with rage. "You poisoned her!"

Brother Blood seized Robin by his lapels. "And I suppose the Titans did any better?" he sneered. "You sent a member of your own team to spy on _my_ school."

"Using deception to infiltrate the enemy. How clever of you, Robin," Slade complimented him. "You pick up on my techniques so well. I knew you still had some similar qualities within you."

There it was, the same accusation that taunted Robin and teased his patience day in and out.

"We are going to destroy the Titans at our ceremony on the next full moon!" Brother Blood shouted in a cry of triumph.

"No you wont," Robin insisted. "Because you don't know everything about the Titans."

He hadn't pulled out his last card. Neve before had Robin tried to rely on "outside" help or pull the unnecessary strings. But if his friends were in such dangerous conditions then drastic measures had to be taken. Maybe he was getting in way over his head. Maybe he wanted to stop Slade once and for all. But with the H.I.V.E also ready to strike and the Titans captured, Robin was going to have to swallow his pride.

"I've got connections with other crime-fighters," Robin said boldly. "When they find out an operation like this is going on, you're all going down."

Neither of the men seemed fazed by Robin's threat. To the contrary, Slade seemed interested.

"I highly doubt any of those self-righteous vigilantes will be interfering at this late in our plans, even one as persistant as Gotham's famous detective. Though I do wonder what _he_ would think when he found out you were once employed by me, Robin."

The taunt was a flaunt in Robin's face. To let his mentor know that he had been forced to work with an enemy, stolen weapons from warehouses, and fought against his friends...

Brother Blood's insane laughter broke Robin's train of thought. "Ha ha ha! Did you really think that calling upon 'higher powers' would stop us? Why Robin, we've been given permission by the most influential man in the country!" Brother Blood removed a piece of paper from his robes and thrust it in front of Robin's nose.

"Lex Luthor?" Robin blurted out. This was insane! How could something this chaotic and the bloodbath be permitted to happen?

"You see, Mr. Luthor was quite generous to provide such an elite private institution with funding and security," Brother Blood smirked. "And _if _anybody else would try to intefere, especially a so-called 'League' of annoying action figures, then the press would be breathing down their necks about a plot to assassinate Mr. Luthor."

"No! I wont let you do this!" Robin yelled. He growled and strained but the robots held him down.

"Enough," Slade ordered the droids. They removed their hands from Robin and he stood up, massaging his aching shoulders. "You'll tire yourself out before the fight."

Robin balled up his fists. "I'm ready to fight now," he threatened both men. They both remained in their positions. "I said, I'm ready, Slade!" Robin snapped. "It tooks months of research but I finally found out everything I needed to know about you."

"Is that so?" Slade said retorted. "It's of little consequence at this point. But if you think you're so clever then please, enlighten me."

"I will. I know you were once working with the military and you signed up for an experimental program of truth serums. That's what gave you enhanced stamina and strength. And you hid it from your family while taking on the job of an assassin: Deathstroke the Terminator. That's what you called yourself when you went out to kill people. But it wasn't enough, was it? You didn't trust your family with your secret and everyone else suffered because of your selfishness."

Robin paused and added, "Your right eye...and your sons."

Slade calmly removed a long thin capsule from his utility belt. "You've done your work well, Robin," he said in a pleased tone. "Losses and sacrifices must be made for a greater cause. Survival of the fittest."

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, holding up a syringe full of a clear liquid. The small prick at the end shinned sharply in the harsh light. Robin had the feeling that he wasn't going to inject any vaccines into him.

Like lightening, Slade lunged for Robin and grabbed the boy by his shoulder. The syringe plunged into Robin's arm, making his body go cold and then hot. He collapsed to the floor, feeling as though thousands of tiny fiery worms were crawling under his skin, into his mind, filling him with pounding emotions. Robin clenched his muscles, trying to fight off whatever was twisting inside of him.

"The same serum that altered my body is now coursing through your blood," Robin heard his adversary say. "If you are able to resist serum, you'll not only survive but thrive on the same powers that I once have. Just imagine it, Robin. You'll be undefeatable."

The worms were crawling in his stomach, stinging into his memories, nagging in hundreds of tiny hissing little taunts.

"Don't-" he gasped as he writhed on the floor. "Don't want it."

"No matter. If the serum kills you then we'll just ressurect your body in the Lazarus Pit," Brother Blood gloated. He rubbed his slim hands together like a mad scientist. "You will emerge all purged of past guilt, your conscience completly devoted to your new master."

The Lazarus Pit. Robin shuddered inside when he remembered the high price it paid for restoring life to a corpse. Mortals who dipped into its waters were never fully restored to sanity. All that remained was their hatred and a new roaring insantiy that plauged the mind. The Lazarus Pit was not ressurection of life: it was the birth of a nightmare.

"You are evil. .. . you killed Terra. . ." Robin's faint voice trickled out of his mouth.

"No Robin, you did," Slade accused him.

"I knew that you would deduce the solution of Terra's secret before anyone else. That is why she turned away," the low voice taunted in his ears. "She thought the changeling had betrayed her secret but really it was you who started the chain of events that drove her towards me. You are the cause of her downfall."

He wanted to say no, he wanted to protest. But the truth serum stung in his body and made his senses heavy. Robin heard his mouth speaking and the words tumbling out from his lips without control. "My fault," he said quietly. Darkness was closing in over him, exhaustion from resisting the serum was taking a toll on his body.

Robin staggered to his feet but no more than two steps taken forward and he collapsed again onto the ground, completly unconscience.

"Success at last," Brother Blood beamed with delight. "I will have the Titan known as Raven draw blood for the Lazarus Pit and we shall begin shortly."

"And what about the others?" Slade inquired.

"The green changeling may become a worthy animal with the proper genetic mutation," Brother Blood said slowly. He stroked his chin in thought. "I will have to deal with Cyborg myself," he added through clenched teeth.

"And the alien girl?" Slade asked.

"Princess Koriand'r from Tamaran. . . . well, her planet may pay a high price for her ransom, providing the right communication will go through." Brother Blood was preoccupied in speaking into his transmitter while Slade strode up to the massive glass window that spread out over the bay.

_Idiots, _he thought to himself. Simple-minded fools who lusted after money and slaves all the time never thought about greater ambitions. He had seen too many of them plan feebly and fail miserably.

Ever since the puny H.I.V.E graduates had broken into Titans Tower, Slade was impressed to discover that the Titans were not easy adversaries. Much of that was thanks to their persistent leader. Robin was the superior of his two apprentices; Terra had just been an overly-emotional cog in the wheel. But Robin was still here and his determination to succeed proved his use in the long-term plan.

There were two ways of destroying the Titans: kill them or use them. It meant separating each and every member and using their powers against each other until self destruction would make their bonds of loyalty break. This was the day when they would fall and never rise again.

A-A-A

As the Boy Wonder was being taken hostage, focus was directed on someone else. The moon finally flitted out from behind a few clouds, casting a faint yet noticable glow upon the city. And somewhere in a deep cavern where only the bats could be heard, a single shaft of light was coming down. It was a call for help that would not cease until it had been answered.

The cry was urgent and the response swift to action.

_Help!_

A pair of bright blue eyes opened and someone gasped for breath.


	3. Repent

Speedy carried the slim petite girl on his back as he carefully walked up the steps. She let out a soft moan and rolled her head.

"Easy, easy blonde," he said cheerily. "You're sleeping just yet." His footsteps echoed across the long corridor lined with titanium tiles. He made sure one hand was supporting the girl while the other punched in his access code. Once they were safe inside, Speedy helped the girl down onto his well worn couch.

She looked around the room curiously. Some of the funiture looked banged-up but it wasn't half bad for a place to live in. The carpets were dark green and brown. Two large archery targets hung on the wall. Training equipment had been carefully placed in one corner. But the most distinct thing was large poster of adults dressed in bright uniforms. A flowing red cape for one, a woman with a glittering tiara, someone with a yellow beard and green mask...

"Where are we?" she asked softly. He slung his weapons off his back and tossed his arrows and quiver aside. "My hiding place," Speedy answered. "It's just a hole in the wall, but when I need some 'down time', it's home."

He stretched his long arms over his head and yawned, rolling his head back and forth. "Didn't catch your name, kid," he said.

"T-Terra," she stuttered.

"Speedy," he said, jerking a thumb to his chest with a quirky smile. "So Terra, had any idea what happened to you? Just saw you lyin' in a heap at the bay and thought you needed a rest."

The girl pressed a hand to her forehead and frowned. The last thing she remembered was unleashing a powerful force unlike any other she had ever mustered. It was a force blazing with beautiful golden energy as she screamed, allowing the burning lava to encompass her body.

Then the Darkness had taken her. She was sleeping inside of herself, too tired and too timid to wake up again. Why should she? The girl had been a double player for both sides in a war. She had been anapprentice to a man and friend to the Titans. But then something had stirred inside of her.

Terra had woken up.

Speedy had heard a loud shattering sound near the waters on his patrol and gone running. What he saw made his mouth fall open in shock. The statue there was _glowing _like a radioactive whatever UFO and just as he shielded his face and crouched down, spider-like cracks of light had crawled all over the statue and the stone had cracked. Instead of shattering into millions of little pieces, the statue's outer shell broke revealing a blonde haired girl inside. Then the light had died away and she fell to the ground.

Speedy had managed to pull that nasty looking metal armor off her skin. The girl must have been cold in her ragged shirt and shorts underneath but without any flying or speed abilities, all he could do was hoist her onto his back and carry her home.

"Remember anything?" he asked her slowly. Terra shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It was so dark . . . so cold. . ." she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just wanted to be left alone."

She looked up at Speedy with her lower lip quivering. "But someone was calling for help. My body was shaking 'cuz I wanted to do something. That's when I smelled the earth and felt the wind in my face."

"Terra? Wait a second..." Speedy frowned. "You're that sixth Titan, right? Robin told me the team was attacked by someone who left."

Terra's heart took a deep plunge. The Titans had taken her as one of their own, and she had done terrible things. She had done _sick _things by laughing in their faces and blasting down the very people that had trusted her. And whatever for? Just because she couldn't keep a grip on her own powers, did she had to go flying off the handle?

She had been the witch, not Raven. She had been the apprentice, not Robin. She had been the beast, not Beast Boy. Tormented with hatred for the Titans had become hatred to herself. Terra despised herself for succumbing to Slade and blasting down the very people that wanted to help her.

Speedy watched Terra bury her head in her hands and her voice was starting to crack. "I tried to kill them," she said weakly. Terrible memories were flashing in her mind:

_The stench of burnt rubber . . . vibrations of rock shattering in the air_

_The cold pinching metal suit . . . the taste of blood in her mouth_

_The evil laugh in the air . . . cruel grin on her lips_

_Sinister smiles. . . . disgusting pools of mud drowning out the screams. . ._

_And . . ._

_And. . . . _

All the time of dormancy inside of the rock was finally catching up with Terra. She felt a sick wave of nausea inside. Terra moaned and clutched her stomach. Fortunately, Speedy had this experience before and raced the girl to the bathroom where she turned out the contents of her stomach.

"I went to the Titan's enemy and he helped me control my powers. He taught me, sent me to betray them, and I did it. I did horrible things," she groaned aloud. More gurgling in her stomach and more flashbacks continued. Terra leaned back over the toilet.

Speedy continued to support the girl's quivering arms. For a few minutes, there was no sound except for Terra's retching and moaning.

"Let it all out, blonde. Get all the garbage out of your system and you'll feel better."

When Terra had finally poured out as much of herself as she could, she rested her head against the cool tiled floor. Speedy had a hunch she needed more than just a toilet and put his arms around her gently. The girl accepted the firm embrace and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing hard.

"Its ok, kid. Its ok," he said in a soothing voice like an older brother protecting his younger sister. "I know what its like to make mistakes. I've made a lot of 'em in my time."

"You don't understand," Terra insisted. "I was a monster!"

"And I used to be a junkie," Speedy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What about it?"

"A drug addict?" Terra stopped crying just enough to look at Speedy. He shrugged and looked away.

"Yeah, big time. I was going through a rough time so I took things to kill the pain. It made me do things I regretted. I thought I'd never break free, but somehow. ." Speedy's fist clenched and he glanced at the floor.

"Well, I had a teacher who wouldn't quit on me yet, even though I was killin' myself with heroin. He told me that I was worth more than trashing my mind and body with drugs. I was worth something fighting for. You've got to know you're worth it too."

"Worth what? I'm evil," she protested.

"If you're so damned evil, then you get back on that rock out there and go back to sleep." He jerked a thumb out the window. "But the Titans made you one of them. Doesn't matter how bad you get or what you betrayed them with: you're still part of that team. Once a Titan, always a Titan."

She rubbed her nose and looked at the floor. "I was a bad Titan."

"Bull. That's not what they thought of you," Speedy retorted. He reached over and takingout a metal plague, he puit in Terra's hands.

"I found this where you were lying on the ground. They kept it there," he said. Terra blinked at her reflection in the shining metal, and her eyes grew wide. The inscription said:

TERRA  
A TEEN TITAN  
A TRUE FRIEND

Terra's lower lip trembled and her hands shook in holding the precious piece of metal. A tremendous weight had been lifted from her heart, leaving Terra with a strange light and tingling feeling of astonishment. How did they have the strength to forgive her?

"You may have screwed up, but you gave your life to save them. That's a deed that's never going to be forgotten," Speedy said. He reached for a shelf and got out a fresh towel.

"Here. Shower down and you'll feel better," he insisted. "I'll try to find you some clothes to wear." Speedy went out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Shedding her stained clothes, Terra stepped into the shower and turned on the nozzle. A jet stream of blissful hot water burst from the showerhead and rained down on her, soaking Terra's blonde hair and washing the dust and dirt down the drain. The hot water and strong soap cleaned the grim and dirt off her skin, refreshing her blonde hair that had gotten caked with dust. She felt the effect start to wash away the fear and pain, only to be replaced with regret and resolution.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she murmured softly. "I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've done." Terra opened her mouth and let the pounding water trickle into her mouth. She rinsed her mouth and spit the water out.

She turned off the water and watched it gurgled down the drain, swirling a few times before vanishing into the tiny holes.

Terra opened the door a crack and peeked out. Speedy had left a bundle of clothes on the floor. The khaki shorts were rather big on her, but there was a belt that secured them around her slim waist. There was also a hooded sweatshirt the color and scent of pine needles. Terra rubbed her nose against the clean warm fabric. It was a comforting smell, it calmed her down.

She made her way to the kitchen were Speedy had just heated up a can of soup. No sooner had Terra been given a bowl then she began gulping it down and shoving chunks of bread into her mouth.

"Sorry, the bowls need washing, but it should be o.k. in a cup," Speedy offered. He ladled some soup into a deep mug and added a spoon, offering to Terra who was taking a seat at the small table.

"Whoa, slow down, Terra! I'm not ready to do the Heimlich maneuver," Speedy smirked, shaking his head.

Terra kept eating while Speedy fiddled with his Titan's communicator. Suddenly, he frowned and banged the small device on the table. "What is it?" asked Terra.

"It's been deactivated. I can't contact them," he grumbled irritably. "I can't even seem to reach the others at Titans East." Speedy continued to fiddle with the buttons on the communicator.

The girl looked up hopefully. "Do you have a computer? I know the Titans' access codes. Maybe we can hook up to their main screen."

Speedy willingly pried open his laptop and allowed Terra to take a seat. Her small nimble fingers clicked on the keys for a few minutes. He watched her face turn to one of horror and Terra's hands flew to her face.

"No!" she gasped. "What th-" Speedy leaned over and looked at the screen of the Titans' interior living room. The glass had been shattered, the couch was overturned, and papers were littered everywhere.

"Where ARE they?" Terra cried, clicking the keys and flicking from room to room. Sure enough, none of the security cameras showed any sign of the Titans. "Try to rewind," Speedy suggested. Terra was able to get a flip back of eight hours prior to the current time. Terra was horrified at what she saw.

She watched on the screen as the Titans were each captured in a unique way: the booby trapped gift for Starfire, the drugged food for Beast Boy, and so on. Hitting another button, the cameras fast forward to large black droids entering and carrying the unconscious Titans out. Then someone was waiting in the shadows. . .

The camera showed Robin running into the control room and seeing the cartoon movie on the screen. Then the lights clicked on and . . .

"Slade!" Terra cried, wringing her hands together. "Oh no, this is all my fault!"

"Will you shut up and stop saying it's your fault?" Speedy snapped at her suddenly. He sat down next to her and moved the monitor screen. "Let's turn up the volume and hear what happens."

"_You are about to witness the birth of a miracle," Brother Blood said aloud. "Thanks to the alliance between the H.I.V.E and this ingenious man you have dubbed Slade, the Titans will be vanquished."_

"_We have removed your team and now they are detached, unable to use their powers. They are in the currently newly established Academy," Slade said. "And ready to be terminated."_

"Terminated," Speedy spat out. He slammed a hand on the table so hard, Terra thought the wood would break. "The H.I.V.E has just gone too far."

"Speedy, they really _can't _kill the Titans, can they?" Terra asked meekly. He gave no answer but looked straight ahead, his lips pursed up tightly. "Can they?" Terra repeated.

"Let's get a run down of who's behind this operation," he said. They replayed the cameras and again, he was frowning. "Brother Blood. I know that guy. Bad. Dangerous."

He seized a quiver of arrows and slung it over his shoulder. "You'd better stay here. I've got to see what I can do."

"Stay here? You just told me, 'Once a Titan, always a Titan.' And we prove it by protecting each other," Terra said with fierce determination. She put her hands hands on her hips.

"Can't take you with me. You're too worn out."

"I have to try!" Terra insisted. "Are you going to let me help you or not?"

Speedy grumbled something under his breath. But he threw up his hands, marched over to his workshop, and picked up a longbow. Terra watched him arm himself to the teeth with several other small weapons. "Guess its time to see what these little babies can do," Speedy said. He picked up two metallic weapons and twirled them around his thumbs like a gangster before sticking them into his utility belt. "I didn't want to volunteer for the suicide mission," he muttered.

"Okay, blonde. It beats sitting here and waiting for the H.I.V.E. to come get us. Might as well do what we can for the Titans." He turned around to face her. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go."

A-A

Nightmares agagain. His mind was frying itself in circles of feverish rage as he tossed and moaned. The air was hot and thick, making sweatdrops roll off his forehead and sting into his eyes. He had never been this thirsty in all of his life. The lack of anything to drink was the least of his problems.

The H.I.V.E had stripped Robin down to his pants and now, his body lay on a metal bed while two hooded figures were painting symbols on his bare chest.

"Are you frightened?" Slade's voice echoed from inside his mind. He couldn't push the haunting sounds out of his mind and remained there, swarming like ghosts.

"You do not have to continue being tormented by this, Robin. Stop resisting what you were meant to be. You cannot save anyone, not your parents, your teacher, your team..."

"_Not me," _Robin thought to himself. _"I wont lose myself."_

"Stop," he whispered faintly. "Please, stop." Robin barely managed to turn his head. He noticed they were in the massive room surrounded by throngs of robbed people. Gurgling noises and stinging smoke were curling from below.

"Let him see," he heard Brother Blood command. Two students picked up Robin by his arms and carried him over to the edge were a sunken sphere was bellow. The Lazarus Pit was burning in its lava like aura giving off a heady scent. .

"Did you know that the ancient warriors wore masks to protect themselves?" he heard Brother Blood say. The robbed slim man stood above Robin, holding his white skull mask in his arms. "They masqueraded to drive away the evil spirits." He lifted up his mask and placed the cowl over his own head.

"Ironic, isn't it, Robin? We dress and impersonate the things that we hate the most. That is why your mask stays on," Brother Blood insisted as he pointed a finger at Robin.

"Bring forth the daughter of the demon lord, Trigon!" Brother Blood shouted, clapping his hands together. The drums began to beat and a low chant was heard.

"All hail Trigon. . . all hail Trigon . . " they murmured in heavy tones. Robin watched as the robes parted and someone walked forward.

"Raven!" he gasped. Her blue robes were replaced with red ones. Two sets of fiery crimson eyes blazed from within her face. The girl did not seem to be aware of Robin's presence. She stepped forward to the platform where Brother Blood was pointing, never speaking or moving out of turn. They controlled Raven's every move.

"From your blood, the enemies are purged. With your wrath, the oppressors are consumed," Brother Blood breathed out. "Give us the blood that your father sends coursing through your friends. All hail Trigon!"

"All hail Trigon," Raven repeated in an emotionless voice. A gray-skinned hand emerged from her robes along with a dagger. Raven pricked her finger and several drops of red blood landed in the Lazarus Pit below. Instantly, there was an explosion and smoky purple circles rose from the Pit. The students all clapped and cheered at the miracle.

"NO!" Brother Blood thundered. The beating drum stopped and the silence was suddenly overwhelming. He peered over the side and glanced down at the Lazarus Pit. "This water is not ready yet," he said in a low threatening tone. "Her blood did not bring about its final perfection."

"That's because she's NOT your servant," Robin heard himself spit out. "Raven is stronger than you think. She'll never obey you or her father."

Leather clad fingers gripped Robin's bare shoulder tightly and he was lifted several feet off the ground. Slade's black eye leered at Robin. "You seem to have a difficult time grasping the concept of obedience, young man," he said. He tossed Robin aside and the boy rolled over on his stomach.

Brother Blood strode up to Raven and looked at the girl. "To whom do you serve?" he demanded.

"Trigon, the Dark Master," she answered calmly.

"Hmmmm," Brother Blood paced for a moment. "We will have to insure that she is truly cleansed of her mortality to be sure of where her loyalties lie."

Slade stepped over Robin's body and rested a hand on the railing. "You may inform me when the ceremony is fully-prepared. In the meantime, I will be watching the other Titans," Slade said. He turned his head down and glanced. "And Robin. . ."

The teenageer lay sprawled at the man's feet.

"No more running away," he commanded. Slade exited the massive room to leave Brother Blood to his plans.

A-A

A green feathered humming bird tapped at the metal shackles for a few minutes. "It is no use, Beast Boy," Starfire said unhappily. "They will not come off."

He morphed back into his original form. "Damn," Beast Boy said, looking at the metal bands on Starfire's wrists and ankles. "You sure they locked your powers in?"

"I am afraid so," she said unhappily. "When I try to summon my Tamarean powers or even levitate off the floor, it repels me." Here she raised a palm up. The faintest glow of green emerged from Starfire's palm, only to be followed by a sharp electric shock. She winced at the pain and withdrew her hand.

Beast Boy shuddered and looked around the prison cell. Cyborg had already been taken to a control room where the H.I.V.E was going to reprogram him as a weapon of terror. With Raven and Robin in the so called "sanctuary", only Starfire and Beast Boy were left.

"Starfire, I'm scared," he said. His usually cheerful smile was gone and his dark green eyes were quivering with fear. Starfire wrapped her arms protectively around the small green changeling and she held him close to her.

"Is it wrong to be?" she asked softly, her own emerald green eyes glowing warmly at him. Beast Boy barely managed a tiny smile of gratitude. A clanking noise was heard and the doors parted. The Titans gasped as Slade stepped through, hands behind his back and being followed by H.I.V.E. students. He turned his head to the two remaining captive Titans and waved a hand. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and crouched down low, growling as he took a protective stance in front of Starfire.

He lunged for the masked man, but Slade knew better than the changeling. His staff struck the tiger in the face and held the creature back. Beast Boy was crushed into the head at once. With a painful smack across his head, he transformed back into his regular form and fell to the ground. "Ow," Beast Boy moaned. Slade snapped his fingers and two of the robed figures picked up the injured changeling and carried him out.

"Let him go!" Starfire cried. She pressed a hand to the glass window and watched through, her green eyes growing wider and wider with horror. "What do you want with him?"

Down below, she noticed the students had taken Beast Boy to a large laboratory. One of the students was prying open a canister of some kind while two others were holding Beast Boy tightly. Unable to shake them off, he was frozen into place as one of them poured a sticky liquid over his body. Beast Boy began to shout and protest as the liquid was being absorbed into his body.

"What have you done to him?" Starfire whirled on Slade who was standing in the shadows.

"You'll see soon enough."

Beast Boy began to moan and thrash. Suddenly, his height was changing! He was growing in size and in terror until he towered above the HIVE students, his head nearly touching the ceiling. Thick matted green fur coated his skin. Long dagger-like nails protruded from his hands. Beady eyes were barely seen from the massive face and long sharp white teeth gnashed together. A thin drool of saliva seeped out of the monster's mouth. Starfire was trembling in horror. Where the funny little changeling known as Beast Boy once was, a vicious creature had appeared. He growled low and crouched, ready to attack the students.

"The toxins," Starfire gasped. "The ones that Adonis used."

Two of them threw chains over his body and a third cracked a whip. "Stay back! Back, I say," the student commanded. The whip lashed across the beast's matted fur leaving a streak of red blood. The beast roared out loud, but could do nothing. The heavy metal chains swung around his body, pinning his arms to his side. They tugged on the chains to pull the beast towards the cage. The snapping of the whip drove the beast backwards into the cage and the iron bars slammed shut.

"No! No! No!" Starfire gasped again and again. Her heart was bleeding with pain, a cold feeling clawing at every fiber of her body. Tears streamed down her face like rain down windowpanes and she continued to weep bitterly. "No, it cannot be true," Starfire sobbed, driving her clenched hands into the concrete ground.

"You, you _fiend!" _she cried at Slade. "You vicious monster!"

"Really. I thought he was the monster," the masked man retorted, pointing a finger at the caged beast. Starfire stretched out a hand to will her powers to come, but another painful electric shock shot through her arm and she slumped to the ground, nursing her injured limbs.

"Why will you not stop and leave us alone?" she moaned, shaking her head.

"Peace comes at such a high price. You of all the Titans must know about that sacrifice," he insisted.

"My friends and I _will_ stop you," she said bravely.

He gave a low silvery laugh that made shivers crawl down her spine. "So stubborn yet so naive. I wonder what Robin ever saw in such a silly alien girl."

His cupped hand came under her chin and sharply tilted Starfire's tear stained face up to his. Starfire could not look away as much as she utterly despised and hated the man that had destroyed their lives time and time again.

"Now, what shall be done with you?" Slade taunted. "A ransom? Exile? Imprisonment?"

She had no ability to fight him but Starfire was a warrior in her own way. Her green eyes flashed and she pursed up her lips.

The girl spit into Slade's face.

He released his grip on her and struck Starfire across the face so hard, she felt her cheek would crack from the pain. "Insolent girl," he sneered. "I was planning to spare you, maybe even allow you to serve me as Robin will in time."

"I will NEVER serve you!" Stafire cried out defiantly. Her fear was being replaced with fury, a small spark of courage being kindled within.

"You have ruled our futures, Slade, but you will not rule me."

A-A

"No, stop!" Raven cried in pain. Brother Blood was right: she hadn't been fully won over to Trigon. No sooner had Slade left when her mind had gripped her conscience again. Her face and robes were restored back to their original form. Now with her flashing purple eyes and blue robes, Raven wanted to break out. Enraged, the students grabbed Raven and pinned her arms behind her back tightly.

"I see why my spells cannot convert you. You exercise too much strength," Brother Blood said dryly. "

"If you want strength, I'll show you strength," Raven growled. "I wont do what you say."

His cupped hand came over her forehead. Brother Blood murmured something in a low voice and Raven's forehead began to burn. "No, stop!" she cried, feeling a white hot finger of heat sear into her skin. "What are you doing? NO!"

"Awaken," Brother Blood commanded. The gemstone burst from Raven's forehead and landed in his palm. Without a second glanced, he tossed the jewel into the Lazarus Pit. Another explosion and shots of blue flames emerged from the pit.

"No! That stone is the source of my powers!" Raven cried out. Her mental and spiritual balance were whirling out of focus. Brother Blood face came right up close to hers, his eyes glittering sinister magic behind his mask.

"That petty source of mediation and your little tricks were only used to keep your power on a leash. You will no longer need to harness your power, child of Trigon."

He raised a dagger into the air. "Now be purged by the wrath of the Lazarus Pit!" he roared. Hands grabbed Raven and began to pull off her cloak. "Let me go," she cried. But when she stretched out her palms to summon power, nothing happened. Raven was as powerless as a snuffed out candle.

"Many times you may have to die to rid yourself of that pettiness. The weak Titan known as Raven shall die, and the princess of the Dark Master will reign and serve him!" Brother Blood laughed out loud, his maddening tones echoing all over the cavern.

He plunged the knife into Raven's chest.

The driving steel pierced soft skin, right into her flash. Ripping pain was tearing into every part of Raven, her blood spilling out in vibrant ruby tinted pools on the floor. Raven staggered backwards and her back arched gracefully. The students all gasped as she went falling further and further. . . .into the Lazarus Pit.

With a splashing sound, the rippling waters encompassed Raven. There was a belching sound of eruption and more smoke emerged from the Pit. Several smoky rings formed out of the lava when her blood lay on top of the golden foam. The members of the HIVE gasped and prostrated on the ground at the miracle.

"Wait!" Brother Blood commanded, raising his hand for silence. "All is not over yet. She has yet to be cleansed of her weaknesses."

Inside the swirling hell waters, Raven's injured body thrashed painfully. Unable to soothe the pain, she could feel the throbbing chant in her mind trying to break free. It was not the lack of air in her lungs that was the pain, but the lack of freedom in her brain. Raven's mind was closing in on the darkness and her conscience was sinking into a murky eerie plane of danger.

"_Sweet daughter_," she heard a deep masculine voice say. "_Come to your father," _the voice commanded. Inside her mind, Raven saw someone approaching her.

"Leave me alone!" her brain screamed at the voice.

"Precious daughter of darkness, you and I so very much alike," she heard Trigon's voice.

"I am not you," Raven protested back.

Trigon formed in front of Raven and she gasped. This was not the same monster that Cyborg and Beast Boy had seen, but a strapping youn man with long flowing red hair and eyes of deep melting gold. His voice had become soft and gentle, soothing Raven's spirit.

" _I am your family, the only one that you can trust, Raven. You have spent so long in isolation and sadness," _he called to her. Trigon drew his arms around Raven and unable to resist, she was pulled into the breathless embrace of her father.

"_Let your mind unleash the freedom you long to taste," _his throaty voice murmured to her. _"Let me end your pain, let me give you love-"_

"NO!" Raven pulled herself out of her father's arms. _"_Your love is poison to me. You only seek to control me, Trigon., You want your daughter to be your killing host for the world."

Raven gave a shrill cry and forced her body to fuse with her mind, pulling her out of the spell and back into reality.

For a moment, all was silent. The hell waters began to froth madly and suddenly, Raven's soaking hand emerged from the Pit. Splashing water everywhere, she grabbed onto the metal handle of the ladder and managed to pull herself up. Raven lay on the ground, coughing and spitting up water. The soaking bleeding girl looked like a sprawled squished black bug writhing on the ground. All the students gasped and Brother Blood's cold blue eyes narrowed, sparks of gold fire flickering in his eyes. "Damn you little traitor," he hissed.

Raven said nothing but reached for her blue cloak that had been discarded. No sooner had she put her hand inside the pocket then Brother Blood's foot slammed onto her hand, crushing the bones within. Raven let out a thin hissing sound and withdrew her hand.

"You are becoming a pathetic example to my students, Raven," he said angrily. "You can see that there is nothing for you in this world. The Titans have been divided and defeated. You cannot put your trust in this futile fragile place at all."

Raven's dark eyes opened weakly and she looked at him, too tired and injured to speak.

"Honor your father's command and put an end to your suffering," Brother Blood declared. "Do not resist the Lazarus Pit, Princess of Darkness. It will baptize you and clean yourself of the stinging pains that your team has caused you."

"The Titans never caused me pain," Raven said softly. She had withdrawn herself into a small tightly clenched ball, her fingers wrapped tightly around a precious object that had been inside of her robes: her score card from the arcade.

"Then we shall cause you pain instead," Brother Blood sneered. He nodded to six students wrapped in red capes. They all raised their hands and began to blast Raven with dark energy, making her twist and writhe in the pain.

A thin pasty fellow with a yellow complexion had just approached Brother Blood. "My lord, is this truly necessary?" he asked meekly.

"Extremely necessary, Sebastian," he said irritably. "We shall have to kill her time and time again until she relents. If she resurfaces without Trigon's blood fully coursing through her body, repeat your attacks.,"

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing deeply.

The students thrust Raven again and once more, she felt the splashing sound of hot water cover her body. Back again into the Lazarus Pit. Painful images stung in Raven's mind. They were not the happy memories of her friends, but the ones that taunted and teased her to no end: the stupid annoying jokes of Beast Boy, the irritancy of Robin's hastiness, and a simpering alien girl that got on Raven's nerves. How dare they all thing they could get the better of her.

"_This is what the human nature is truly like, my daughter; they are petty and selfish. Despair of their ways and reject their weaknesses."_

The score card had become a crumpled and soaked ball of spongy paper in her fist. One happy memory, one single laugh was all she needed, but Raven couldn't think at all right now.

Raven blanked out.

A-A

It was dark again, but the air was wonderfully cool and airy. The silence was peaceful and soothing. Raven blinked and stretched out a hand to the darkness, trying to find out what had happened.

The girl realized that her body had no clothes on and even more odd, her skin felt light and transparent. Not for the cold, but the shame, Raven brought her arms around her bare skin and crouched down.

"Where am I?" she gasped out loud.

"Your soul dove into its pinnacle point," a woman's voice echoed. "Raven, you have suffered so much. Please forgive me," the voice begged. Raven watched the glittering outline of a woman appear in front of her. Her hair was long and flowing, her mouth was stern but not cruel. Her eyes alone were the deepest and most mystical blue that Raven had ever seen.

"Azar!" she sobbed out loud. "Was this why you let me be born? To bring destruction into the world?"

Azar shook her head, her long hair flowing around her with a life of its own. "The elders of Azareth feared this. They thought you would turn and serve your father."

"I don't want to," Raven begged. Shining liquid seeped out of her eyelids and ran down her face, flowing across her body. Tears are tangible even to the human soul.

"Azar, you taught me to harness my powers, never to laugh or cry again. But I _have _laughed and cried, yet Trigon had not tried to take me until now."

"How is it possible for you to pursue your course, to be spending your days and nights with such fierce determination?" Azar demanded. She shook her head in astonishment. Raven knew that all of her lessons would have come to naught unless it had been some very wonderful people. Those people believed in her, cared about her, and accepted Raven for her disturbed and complex soul.

"My friends," Raven answered her. Azar raised her head proudly and a small but majestic smile appeared on her face.

"Must I die?" the girl added.

"Your pain is so great that I have come to take you away from earth where your soul can sleep peacefully, away from the prying eyes of your father and his minions." Azar stretched out a hand to Raven, but the girl held back. "Come, Raven. You have fought too hard and for too long. You deserve to rest in peace at last."

"But I cannot leave earth yet. I must do something to go back and save my friends." The creases in Azar's face deepened and she looked at the girl curiously.

"You would sacrifice your own serenity and silence for these humans that you work with?"

Raven nodded slowly. "They are not just my friends. They are my family." A thick choking feeling rose in Raven's throat. "I love them, Azar."

Azar remained erect like a marble pillar for what seemed like an eternity. At last, her lips parted and she spoke.

"Then return to earth, dearly noble Raven. Return and save those that love you." Azar took the girl's face in her hands and bending over, pressed her lips to the center of Raven's forehead. A tingling sensation spread over Raven's body, washing out the hatred and filing her with a cool calming ease. A new glittering jewel had just appeared in the center of her forehead.

"Use Trigon's wrath against him and rescue your friends," Azar nodded. She vanished leaving Raven hovering in the darkness. Slowly, spirals of colors began to wash over her soul filling her with different emotions; happy light pink thoughts, golden peals of yellow light, deep reflections of haunting blue, noble indigo beams of color. . .

Raven crossed her hands together and began to chant, letting the colors and the love fill her body with surging strength.

"Azarath, metreon, zinthos," she began to say.

-A-

Sebastian peered down at the Lazarus Pit. "Perhaps we should fetch her out?" he asked Brother Blood. The headmaster shook his head. The students looked at each other skeptically. It was most unlikely that she had drowned so perhaps it was taking time for the daughter of Trigon to emerge and join their side.

The Lazarus Pit began to glow and froth, churning madly like an animal. The students started to applaud and the sound of their hands clapping was getting louder and louder as they waited for the miracle.

_SSSSSPLAAAAAAAAASH!_

Water shot out of its bath in spiraling columns, roaring like a raging tornado blasting its way to the ceiling. Every shielded their faces and eyes from the screaming winds and the continued columns of water that flared up like nothing else they had ever seen.

"Has she awakened?" Sebastian shouted above the roar of the water. No sooner had he asked it, then the columns of water died down and dipped back into the Lazarus Pit. Everyone gasped in astonishment.

Hovering in mid-air above the Lazarus Pit was a brilliantly beautiful and amazing young woman clad in white. Her cloak shinned like newl- fallen snow against the harsh smoky lights of the room. Raven's hair now swept to her feet in a waterfall of dark purple silk. Her eyes opened, glittering bright like stars.

"She is beautiful," Brother Blood gasped. He fell to his knees and the throngs of the gatherers did as the were told.

"All hail Trigon and worship him!" he shouted.

"All hail Trigon!" the students screamed.

"**_No." _**The voice that had spoken was deep and rich. It had come from Raven's mouth but it was a far cry from her usual voice. **_"I will not submit to your bloodbath," _**her voice rumbled aloud. There seemed to be another Raven inside of her. This inner strength was nothing like she had ever felt before.

"What? But it cannot be," Brother Blood insisted. "Her powers have been perfected, that essence is her most valuable strength. She MUST join us." He pointed a finger to Raven. "Do you not join in our crusade to crush the weak?"

**_"NEVER!" _**

Raven crossed her hands over her chest and her glistening eyes spiraling in dazzling colors. She thrust her hands out sending waves of energy that blasted everyone down. Unable to resist, their body were sprawled out like bugs. Brother Blood and Sebastian were slammed into the wall before falling to the ground on their faces. The hell waters went splattering all over the cavern and landed in various puddles on the floor.

Raven pointed a finger at Robin's body and nodded. His unconscious body began to hover into the air and move towards where Raven was standing. She stretched out her hands and he landed in her arms.

The two of them vanished leaving the injured and frightened members of the H.I.V.E all knocked out.

-A-

"Where are we?" Terra asked. Speedy shined his flashlight and looked up. Water was dripping down the stones of the cavern in a slow constant sound. He aimed the flashlight at the various rocks that studded the walls of the cavern. "We must be in the grotto under the new H.I.V.E headquarters. I guess they wanted it close to the sea."

Speedy leaned closer to the walls and shined his light on them. "Whoa, they hit the motherload!" he whistled. Hundreds of glittering green crystals were lighting up the way for the teens.

"Stay back, Terra," he insisted. "They might be radioactive." The girl ignored his comment and stepped forward. Her geology powers were more than stunts and she rapped her knuckles on one of the stones.

"I think its kryptonite," she concluded.

"Kryptonite?" Speedy scratched his head in thought. "So the H.I.V.E. doesn't do things by halves."

"What do you mean?"

"If they're gonna be so paranoid about anyone else butting into their plans then the H.I.V.E. might be distracted from hurting the Titans. That's good news for us," he said with an optimistic note.

"Come on," he waved to Terra. Speedy grabbed onto a kryptonite stone and began to climb up the walls.

"Umph:" he grunted. "Should have brought a rope. But-"

_SCRRRUUUNCH!_

Speedy clung to a rock, hanging twenty feet above the ground. He turned his head to see Terra floating on a large rock of fused kryptonite, her hands on her hips. The blonde smiled with a very pleased look on her face.

"Or, uh, we could just take the elevator," Speedy muttered. He jumped on the floating rock and Terra forced her powers to make it elevate up the cavern,

-A-

Raven materialized in a quiet part of the Academy and set Robin sitting propped up against the wall. He moaned and his head rolled to one side. Robin squinted behind his mask.

"Raven?" he croaked out. Was it possible that this glowing white apparition-like young woman with long hair was really the dry wit and tough cracking Titan that he knew?

_"Rest, Robin. Your strength has not yet been restored," _her imperial voice drummed out. Raven stretched out a hand and her fingertips touched Robin's throat. Her palm began to glow with a cool blue aura.

"_There is still poison in your blood."_

Slowly, the serum in Robin's body began to seep out and gather itself into Raven's fingertips. She withdrew her palm in which a glowing sphere of light was spinning. Raven murmured some words and the sphere of light vanished.

"_Your body has saturated only a drop of it. You will live." _

Sure enough, Robin could feel his senses starting to kick back into gear. His muscles felt strong and firm and his vision was getting better as well. The antagonizing feelings and mocking voices had vanished from his mind. He didn't feel any haunted visions or nagging thoughts prowling in him now. He lifted up his head and looked at Raven.

No sooner had Robin gotten his own ability to feel like himself again when Raven began to alter. She took a deep gasp of breath and her body stopped flickering with light. The sockets of white in her eyes died away and her eyelids closed. Raven slumped forward against Robin.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Slowly Raven's eyes opened revealing the familiar deep amethyst orbs that Robin was accustomed to seeing. "I, what happened?" she stammered, putting a hand to her mouth. Her voice had returned to its regular form as well.

"I don't know. You were thrown into the Lazarus Pit and then you came out. . ." Robin's voice trailed off. Raven rubbed a fist into one eye to clear her mind. "I remember feeling this incredible power being channeled through my body," she said. Raven frowned.

"I feel different. My back is all hot and itchy," she complained. Raven reached behind her and nearly shouted when she saw her sudden mane of purple hair that was now streaming down to the floor. She touched her forehead before glancing at her white robes. Robin resisted a laugh at her reaction. "Whatever you had, it looks like its gone for now."

Robin forced himself to his feet. "Thanks for saving me," he smiled.

"I should thank you, for saving me," Raven insisted back. Now it was her turn to get a look at Robin. "What about those markings on your skin?"

"This?" Robin rubbed a fist against his cheek. Sure enough, it was just paint and started to erase just fine. He spat into both hands and got the rest of the paint off his chest. Raven handed Robin the rest of his clothes. He gratefully donned his red shirt and cape before fastening his utility belt securely around his waist.

"Now that we're in the H.I.V.E, we've got to find the other Titans and break out," he said. Robin drove a clenched fist into his other palm. "And we've got to take down Slade and Brother Blood before,"

"-Robin," Raven said, tugging on his arm. He looked at her flashing purple eyes and saw the solemn tone behind them. "We can't afford to make a mistake again."

Robin's shoulders slumped and he frowned. Yet he knew that she was right. Robin wanted to stop Slade but it was not the most vital thing on his mission plan.

"You're right. I'll head for the security cameras and get a look at where they're keeping the other Titans," he said. Raven's eyes rolled in her head abruptly and her knees shook. She suddenly moaned and slumped forward.

"Raven!" Alarmed Robin slipped an am around her waist and lifted her up. "Are you all right?"

"I think my body just caught up with me," she said in a faint voice. She managed a weak smile at Robin. "I just need to rest a little, that's all. You go on without me."

"No, I can't just leave you here," Robin insisted. "I won't let them torture you again."

Raven gripped on Robin's cape firmly. "We can't afford to lose any more time. Who knows what they've done to our friends?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. His eye fell on one of the many long metal capsules that lined the wall. Supporting Raven with both hands, he kicked one of the portals open. Inside was a horizontal shelf about six feet long and stacked with robes.

Motioning Raven to sit down, Robin made sure she was cushioned properly among the robes. He covered her body with a few more of them.

"Don't move until you know you can," he said, kneeling beside her. "I promise I'll come back once I find the other Titans."

Raven nodded and gripped Robin's hand firmly. "Good luck, Wonder Boy."

Robin reached overhead and pulled the metal door down to seal the capsule. It snap shut with a loud clanging noise.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled from down the corridor. Robin heard footsteps coming and raced in the opposite direction.

-A-

"Why can't we attend the ceremony?" the small whiney black-haired girl sniffled. Jason shrugged and tossed his playing cards aside.

"Headmaster said the Lazarus Pit is for the most privileged students. We've got yet to reach that, Medea," he said. Medea tossed a braid out of her face. She pulled her hood over her head and adjusted the HIVE badge on her robes.

"We're just as good as them," she insisted. Jason began to pace the floor.

"Relax, Medea. We are fortunate enough to take on defense patrol while they carry out the destruction. Besides, you got your taste of fun, didn't you?"

A wicked smile spread across Medea's face. "I'd love to put a muzzle on that ugly green looking beast. Maybe we can tame him for the next holiday coming around."

A sudden clanging noise was heard from below. Medea glanced at the floor where a tile was beginning to shake and move. Her friend pulled her by the shoulder and shook his head. He put a finger to his lips and smirked. Jason motioned to Medea. The two HIVE students turned off the lights and crouched in the shadows.

The tile slide forward followed by two more. Three more tiles emerged along with small clumps of dirt. A head of red hair and a masked face slowly emerged. The head turned around, unable to see Jason and Medea. The head rose up slowly, only to be followed by a long lanky body. The young man placed his hands on the floor and boosted himself from the waist down out of the hole.

He reached down and began to pull out his partner. "I gotcha, Terra," he said. A girl with yellow hair emerged. "Where are we?" she asked softly.

"In Doomsday," Jason said abruptly from the shadows. Like lightning, the lights clicked on and he and Medea struck. The two HIVE students waved their hands and sent the intruders blasting into the walls. The masked boy and teenaged girl were unable to counter attack.

Several other HIVE students surrounded them quickly and grabbed Speedy and Terra. Their hands were pinned behind their backs and their faces forced up. Other students parted to allow Jason to come forward. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" the girl said in a high fearful voice.

"You have valuable possessions that we've come to claim," the masked boy declared.

"Valuable possessions?" Jason folded his arms inside of his robes. "Then I suppose you have interest in removing the defeated Titans from our domain. That's not going to happen," Jason said firmly.

"Don't underestimate us" the blonde haired girl warned suddenly.

"Don't be fresh with me," Jason shot at her. "This is sacred ground that you are trespassing on, and our correct convictions will see that you are properly punished." The blonde-haired girl looked startled but the masked boy only gave a thin laugh of resentment.

"Frankly, I think all your hocus pocus is bull," he said.

Jason struck him across the face. "Insolence!" he snapped. "You will pay for those foul words."

"We how to deal with 'lose screws' in the HIVE,"Medea said.

"Screw this!" Speedy yelled. He aimed his right foot and kicked the HIVE student as hard as he could between the young man's legs. Jason gasped and buckled over from the pain. Terra would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dangerous. Speedy drove his elbow into his captor's chest and used the weak point to wiggle out.

"Run!" he shouted, grabbing Terra by the arm. Enraged, the students all ran after them. Speedy fitted an arrow and shot it through the air, causing the door ahead to smash through the broken doors and down the corridor with Terra right behind him.

"Jason!" Medea shouted. He muttered some foul words under his breath as he nursed his injured organ. "Don't worry, we'll punish them severely once they're captured."

"Let them run!" Jason snapped. "Just make sure they reach the fourth quadrant. A lovely surprise will be awaiting our guests."

His sharp white teeth parted into a vicious grin.

"The Beast must have his fresh meat," he muttered.

-A-

Robin had successfully found the main computer control system. The guards were each give a final smack of his bo staff and easily defeated. Once inside, Robin climbed into the massive monitor and began working on the wires.

His plan was to shut down all of the power supply, but such a feat was too big for one Titan. He desperately wished that he had Cyborg to help him. Glancing at different monitors, Robin began to search for the Titans on all of the floors. So far, everything was turning up blank. They must have hidden his friends far away.

Robin climbed up the steel ladder to where various cables were running along the wall. Using an old trick, he clung by his arms to slide across a metal beam until the controls were right under his nose. Robin pulled himself up and draped his legs over the beam. Bending backwards, he found himself hanging upside down by his knees.

It would be a hard fall to cushion. Twenty feet separated his head and the hard metal floor. He worked slowly and quietly, making sure to have a secure grip on his batterang as he sliced through several wires and began to attach new ones together. Robin made sure he had a decently sized explosive in his utility belt.

A thin trickle of sweat was coming from Robin's forehead. He let the sweat stream and seep into his mask and sting his eyes. That was the least of his problems now. He shuddered to think what the HIVE might do to his other friends.

"_Robin, I thought I told you 'no more running'" _Slade's voice boomed over the speakerphone. Robin froze in his place, barely breathing.

"_I know you're hiding somewhere in this institution, young man," _his cool eerie voice wafted through the air. _"But I'm a patient man, Robin. I will let the typical game of cat-and-mouse to run its usual course, if you wish."_

His voice echoed all over the rooms and Robin felt as if Slade was right there in front of him. He began to slide sideways across the pole as carefully as possible. If Slade came into sight at any moment, he'd have to deflect and counter attack fast.

"_Understand that your resistance has nothing to do with your fate. Time is running out, Robin. You will become one of us."_

"Over my dead body," Robin thought to himself fiercely.

The clicking sound above the rafter must have meant the speakerphone was shut off. Robin allowed himself one long breath of air. He continued to work on the controls with only three goals in his head: Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire.


	4. Hidden Ace

Medea gathered the other students onto the bleachers in the room. Once they had all been settled, she tried to mosey her way into Jason's lap with a quirky smile. He restlessly pushed her off and shook his head. "Not now, Medea. I'm not in the mood," he grumbled. The girl stuck out her lower lip and folded her arms crossly. She sat down and pursed her lips up.

Jason clapped his hands for attention. "Are you all ready to have some fun?" he called out. "YES!" they screamed in unison. Jason pointed to a trap door that was fixed at the ceiling. The cage was directly below it, surrounded by thick iron bars and steel frames.

"Then lets get on with it!" he laughed out loud. Jason raised his right hand in which a remote was attached. His thumb pressed a red button and a loud beeping noise was heard. Just then, the students raised their heads and glanced at the square piece of metal on the ceiling.

The metal slowly slid open and two figures fell through, screaming as they fell easily into the cage. The top of the cage slammed shut with a loud satisfying noise. The HIVE students all got to their feet and began to cheer.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" they hollered madly. Jason re-pocketed his remote and took his seat next to Medea. He did permit the girl to rest her head against his shoulder as he ran long fingers down her twisted black braided hair.

The victims in the cage slowly picked themselves up, brushing debris off their bodies and looking around. Terra grabbed onto the bars and began to shake them madly. "Let us out of here," she begged. Sneers and laughs were her only answers. She suddenly felt hot breath on her back and heard a rumbling growl behind her. At once, Speedy crouched in front of Terra and took a protective stance.

A giant vicious creature with thick tangled green fur towered above them. He roared, revealing sjarp teeth and drooling gums. "Stay back," Speedy warned her. The archer had only just fitted his bow and raised it at the monster. Just then, Terra's blue eyes widened and she looked harder at the strange creature.

"Beast Boy?" she asked timidly.

"Girl, that is not Beast Boy," Speedy snapped. He released the arrow and it whizzed through the air, slicing across the beast's left shoulder. A thin stream of blood oozed out of its body and began to flow through the green fur. The beast arched his back, tilted his head upward, and let out a roar of pain that shook Terra down to her toes.

"Speedy, don't!" she cried, trying to push his next aimed weapon away. "I know that's really him." The students had ignored this and were thrilled at the enraged animal.

"Great show!" Medea squealed, leaping to her feet.

"SHADDUP!" Speedy snapped at her.

"Look out!" Terra cried. He was too late. The beast swung a mighty clawed hand through the air. Terra shrieked as Speedy was swept off his feet and went smashing against the bars of the cage. The beast had tossed him aside as easily as a rag doll. His back slammed against the wall with a painful cracking noise and he slumped to the ground in a heap.

Terra looked down at the injured archer, then back up at the monster. Her eyes trembled and began to fill with tears. "Beast Boy, why are you doing this?"

The beast lunged for Terra and she rolled over on the floor, trying to dodge his menacing looking claws. "Wake up! Stop it, Beast Boy!" she cried out. "I'm your friend, Terra!" She tried to grab onto his thick fur but another deadly growl made her back off. "Remember Terra?" she asked.

"Terra? Yeah, Terra I know," Jason said as he stood up. "Don't you know who she is? The one that Deathstroke the Terminator trained. She almost killed the Titans with her own two hands."

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" the HIVE students roared.

Terra lifted her head up and forced the knot in her stomach down. She looked at the beast that was also imprisoned in this horrible place. She drove her clenched hands into the cement and shook her head. "I did _not _come back to see this happen," she told herself angrily.

Terra let out a cry and slammed her fists back into the ground. Her blue eyes flashed shining gold. The students looked up just as a massive amount of the ceiling began to shake. Suddenly, a rumbling rock fell from above and came crashing down on the bleachers. Medea shrieked and nearly jumped into Jason's arms. "What is this?"

"She can control the earth," he said dryly. This was all the other students had to hear. "Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" they chanted out loud.

The beast starred at them blankly, but then his eyes narrowed in thin bloody slits of light. He charged at Terra before she could get to her feet. The girl felt giant hands grab her arms and lift her off the floor. Trapped inside those massive palms of fur and dagger-like claws, she squirmed but to no use. The beast held her close, his massive mouth starting to open up.

Terra felt the foul hot breath on her face. Was he really inside of there?

"Beast Boy!"

The Beast stopped squeezing her for a fraction of a second. From his snarling lips, Terra heard a low grumbling voice just cracking, faintly straining to break out.

"T-Te-ra?"

She nodded her head madly "Yes, its me," she said.

"Beast, that girl is your enemy. Destroy her!" Jason thundered.

"Trai-tor," she heard the beast mumble in a thick tone. Terra watched the giant jaws open wide again. The girl squirmed within his grasp, barely able to free her arms. The girl knew her head would be bitten off in the blink of an eye. Forcing her hands to move unlike any other way, her arms grabbed onto his face and kept his jaws open wide as she could. Her muscles were shaking terribly and sweat was streaming down her face, but Terra kept struggling.

"T-t-terra, don't c-c-ry," she heard a voice mumble.

Terra raised her head and gasped in bewilderment. The beast's voice, once thick and chocking, was getting thinner and yet stronger. His face was changing as much as his size. She had just been raised several feet into the air, but the beast began to shrink and she was slowly being lifted to the ground. Slowly, the fur began to dissolve away revealing green skin. The eyes started to glow before restoring into round olive colored gazes. Pointy ears were seen . . . the protruding teeth shrank back.

Terra noticed none of these things. She shut her eyes tightly and kept the picture of the green changeling that was safe inside of her heart. "Beast Boy, please forgive me. I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I did," Terra said as she wiped her nose.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you sad," a voice moaned. Terra opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer being gripped by that ugly wretched creature, but in the arms of Beast Boy. The girl threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, unable to keep the tears out.

"I wish I had never broken your heart. I'm so sorry," she begged.

"No, I'm sorry," he insisted.

"Nah, I'm more sorry than the both of you, kids," Speedy grumbled. He was massaging his injured shoulder where a gash of blood was starting to slide down his arm.

Beast Boy realized the other person in the cage and gulped. "Um, sorry about that," he said. "Relax. Its probably just an artery," Speedy said sarcastically. He ripped off a piece of fabric from his pants and began to bandage his wound. He glanced at their surroundings and the bewildered students looking inward. "You want to help us bust out of this place or not?"

"Slice them up!" Jason shouted. The students all pulled daggers out from beneath their cloaks and charged towards the cage. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and with a large grunt, morphed into a green gorilla. Griping onto the bars, he snarled and bent them backwards as if they were merely rubber. The HIVE students that had just come to charge the Titans suddenly found themselves up against the massive gorilla that was beating his powerful chest and roaring at the top of his lungs.

Jason's smug look was replaced with utter fear and he dropped his weapon. "Retreat! Retreat!" he shouted.

Everyone turned head over heels and started to run out of the room. Terra spread her hands apart and turned her head up to the ceiling. There was a trembling noise and suddenly, kryptonite rocks broke through the trap door and began to pelt the students. They all dodged the attacks, trying to cover their faces and the rest of their bodies.

Medea was hit hard on the nose with one particular rock and ran out, crying as she clutched her bloody nose. Jason hadn't taken more than a few steps when a hand grabbed his hood and he was thrust back against the wall. "Erk," he gagged at the pain of nearly having his throat twisted off.

Beast Boy, Terra, and Speedy all glared at him angrily.

"Now, tell us what we want to know," Beast Boy threatened. "Or do you want to end up as HIVE hamburger?"

Jason shook his head.

-A-

The communicators were still disconnected. Disappointed, Robin hooked it back into his utility belt and concentrated on his work.

Ideally, it was a mini-bomb that would explode and shut down the power on the fourth level. But if it didn't go off properly, his hideout would be a dead giveaway and the security system would track his location down. He screwed the small contraption into place and cut the blue wires. Then he pressed the button. A slight humming sound was heard from the device.

Robin released his grip on his legs, allowed his body to drop, and tucked his knees into his chest for a perfect summersault. He landed as smooth as a cat and softly as a mouse on the tiled floor. There was only one thing left to do:

Run.

He dashed as fast as he could down the corridor until he heard the explosion behind him. The young man wrapped his cape around himself and was pounded into the ground by the blast that smashed into his back with the force of a powerful furnace. Tiles were ripped from the floor, smoke filled the air, and the walls began to crumble and peel. When the noise had died down, Robin managed to lift his face up. Wiping soot and ash from his face, he coughed and put a hand to his mouth.

More students came through the parted smoke and noticed him. There were only eight of them, an easy number with his Kung Fu techniques. But he had a job to do. _Save your strength for later, _Robin reminded himself.

Instead of taking out his fighting staff and attacking them, Robin grabbed a metal plate that had just cracked from the blast. He ran down the corridor and thrust the metal sheet onto the floor. Robin leapt on top of it and used the speeding force to channel the metal into a skateboard. He slid faster and faster down the hallways, further and further away from the students.

Robin leaned his body back and forth to get a good grip on his balance. The wind whistled through his ears and he managed to feel a sweet surge of adrenaline pumping through his blood whenever the adventures just got started. Finally, he slid to a halt and found the elevator doors. Forcing them open with his staff, Robin glanced down.

The elevator was nowhere to be seen. Making sure the doors were safely opened, he reached out to the pulley and began to slide slowly down the dark vast interior of the shaft. His gloved hands were protected from the friction as he slid further down untilhe was on top of the elevator itself.

_CLANK!_

Robin looked up with horror. He noticed the small square of yellow light were the elevator doors were parted had just slammed shut. There was a shuttering noise and the elevator started to zoom upward. Robin's stomach just went into his feet as he fell to his knees, bracing himself for the impact. The elevator kept rising until it reached the top. Robin flattened his stomach to the ground, bracing himself for what was next. It took him a split second to realize and another split second to grab onto the ledge right above his head.

What goes up must come down.

The elevator dropped under his feet and shot back down into the darkness. Robin was left dangling by his arms in the middle of no where. He saw the sealed doors just a few feet in front of his face, but he was unable to do any more than swing his legs out. He couldn't jump it or risk releasing one arm to stretch out. Robin felt his muscles getting numb and his head starting to swim. He just couldn't let his team down or let it end this way.

Just as Robin felt his arms were going to be yanked out of their sockets, the thin crack of light from the elevator doors grew larger. It was too late.

A massive hand reached out, snatching Robin by the wrist before he could plunge downwards. Slowly, he felt himself behind pulled up, closer and closer to the doors.

At first he thought it was Slade. Instead, Robin was face-to-face with a hairy face and toothy grin. "Mammoth!" he blurted out.

The student gave a grunt and yanked Robin to his feet. Perplexed, Robin started massaging his aching arms and looked. Sure enough, the Tricky Triad was standing in front of him: the burly orange haired gorilla, the pigtailed witch in a black dress, and a toddler of a kid in a green jumpsuit just covered in crazy gadgets

"Jinx? Gizmo? What are you doing here?"

"Question is, barf brain, what were _you _doing hangin' down there?" Gizmo's whiny voice piped up. The pint-ized tech put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Don't tell me the Titans had to be in that much trouble to get bailed out," he muttered.

Robin took a fighting pose and prepared himself.

"If you're planning to turn me over to Slade, I'm not going down without a fight."

Jinx raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Um, why would we do a thing like that?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Robin hesitated. "Because, he's signed a contract with your school to kill us?"

"For your information, Slade didn't make the three of us sign the dotted line. And that's not our agenda," she said. "It's getting you out of this mess."

"What?" he asked. "But why?"

"Hey! I just saved you from goin' SPLUT on the ground," Mammoth growled. He cracked his knuckles impatiently. "Can't at least say thank you?"

"Not until I know what you're planning," he demanded.

"Fine. We've got no problem kicking the Titans around just for fun," Jinx said calmly. "But if you guys get killed then we're out of a job. So with my spells, Mammoth's brawn, and Gizmo's brain, we could bust the Titans out and just might still be employed."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and watched as Mammoth, at this time, was busy punching a large hole in the wall with his bare fists. Grunting as he worked, the burly boy began to move chunks of concrete aside as easily as tossing out building blocks.

"You're serious. You'll help us escape?" Robin asked. Gizmo burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and cracking up as if Robin was telling the funniest joke in the world. The masked boy wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.

"Are you always this stupid, pin head? You guys are the most stinkin' fun to torment," Gizmo laughed out loud. "No one else is gonna take that away from us, not even headmaster."

"Come on," Jinx said, tugging on Robin's arm. Before he could protest, she had nudged him over to the wall with a generous dent in it. Robin noticed that despite the labyrinth of wires all round, a decent pathway that looked like a tunnel was going through the walls. Jinx pushed Robin on the back and he began to crawl on his hands and knees after Gizmo. The little boy turned on a switch attacked to his headgear and a small green light emulated the way.

Robin's first impression was that this was a trap. However, despite all the warnings in his head, the Triad was certainly acting according with their nature. He had the craziest notion that this was 100 percent true; they were going to help. And Robin needed all the help that he could get.

"Does Brother Blood know what you're doing?" Robin asked over his shoulder.

"Headmaster? He _hates _us," Jinx said directly behind him. The four teenagers kept crawling until the tunnel jerked up and they starting to climb.

"Yeah, you snot heads have no taste in music and your footgear stinks," Gizmo said as they crawled up the tunnel. "But its payback time. No way are we lettin' headmaster and Slade get what they want if it means blasting you guys to Kingdom Come."

"Besides, you're not such a goody-two shoes, Bird Boy," Gizmo added. Jinx tapped him on the shoulder as Gizmo took out a wrench and began to pick at a large lock on the door. "I heard you actually broke into Wayne Enterprise Corp, yeah?" she asked him.

"Well, yes, but that was-" Robin's voice was cut off by Gizmp.

"You got into Wayne Tech! Cool! I'd give up a lifetime supply of pizza just to see what kind of awesome tools they've got," he said with envy. Robin decided to say nothing about it.

"Found it!" Gizmo sang out loud. His drill drove into the wall and began to buzz insanely. A few screws fell out of the wall. Mammoth placed his large hands on the wall and leaned forth. The wall gave through with a tremendous crashing sound. Robin stepped through, brushing against the rolling clouds of dust. They had come into a small chamber lined with thick cold cement and only one window on the side.

Starfire was sitting on an iron bed, her legs folded into her chest and her head on top of her knees, face down. She looked up from the crashing sound in time to see the Triad breaking in, along with Robin. Her face, just darkened with despair, was flooded with joy and delight.

"ROBIN!"

The Tamaraean beauty thrust herself up and crashed into him and embraced the boy as tightly as she could. "Are you truly all right?" she almost wept with joy. Robin realized that she was shaking terribly all over. He nervously slipped an arm around her waist in case of the slightest sign of fainting.

"I'm fine Star." Robin glared and raised her wrist, realizing the metal cuffs and slight bruises on her arms. "What did they do to you?"

"The bonds limit my powers. Cyborg is being taken apart downstairs and they are planning to use him to make a terrible weapon, and Beast Boy was turned back into that terrible thing, and and and," Starfire's words were bubbling in a stream of emotions from her lips. "Its all right, Star," Robin said in a soothing tone. He brought her back against his chest in a firm embrace. "We're going to get out of here and get that contract null and void."

"Aw, how romantic," Jinx said as she clasped her hands together.

"Please, I'm gonna puke," Gizmo muttered. Starfire looked up and glanced at them curiously.

"Its all right, Star. They're on our side, for now at least." Robin knelt on the ground next to Starfire. "Gizmo, can you get these cuffs off Starfire?" he asked. The small tech rummaged around in his utility belt and took out a razor sharp instrument. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm as if it were an anchor, eyes wide in fear. Gizmo noticed her reaction and shrugged.

"Ah, hold on to your panties, Carrot Top." Gizmo took out a drill and fitted on his goggles. "I know what I'm doing."

"Carrot Top?" Starfire looked at Robin curiously. He managed a small grin despite the chaotic atmosphere, realizing there was always something else for her to learn.

"Because the top of your head is reddish orange, like a carrot," he explained.

"But Robin, carrot tops are green," Starfire said slowly. Despite everything that was happening around him, Robin found himself laughing for no reason.

Gizmo peered over Starfire's wrist and pressed his weapon to the cuff. She turned her head away as small blue electric sparks spurted out from the clashing metal. Gizmo was sent off his feet abruptly and sent flying through the air. He let out a high pitched scream until he landed in Mammoth's arms. "Ugh, I don't need to be saved by you," he grumbled.

"And I don't need toddler sitting," Mammoth growled. He set Gizmo on the ground.

"Well?" Robin demanded. Gizmo pushed his goggles back onto his forehead and shook his head.

"Huh, I have no idea how to pick 'em," he said.

"Cyborg is below, you said?" Jinx spoke up abruptly. She chewed on a fingernail hard. "See if you can reprogram him back. I'll try the cuffs." The two male members of the Triad left. Jinx rolled up her sleeves and placed her hands on Starfire's wrists.

"Maybe technology can go so far, but the right magic has no boundaries," she said. The girl muttered some magical words and small spirals of pink light flowed into the air. The spirals spun around Starfire's arms faster and faster. There was a small snapping sound and the cuffs broke off before landing on the ground with a clanking sound.

"Oh ,thank you ever so much," Starfire gasped with gratitude. The pink haired witch was startled as the alien girl suddenly threw her arms around her and gave her a giant bear hug that nearly knocked Jinx's breath out. "Uh, sure. Glad to help," she muttered, not knowing how to accept her former rival's appreciation.

-A-

Cyborg remembered the dark silence. He recalled the flickering electric blue lights of the hermit that were looking at him quite coolly and quite efficiently.

"_Repairs must be made," _Fixit had said in a monotone voice. _"Repairs will be made."_

The H.I.V.E had hooked him up to their electronic sonar protection system and now he was left to burn into dust. His bonds were tight and a thin stinging sound of electricity was humming in his head. He couldn't move so much as an eyelid but just sit in the darkness as his human memories were being replaced with mechanical orders.

_You are exhausting yourself. You get bullied and pushed around by other machines, _the program was speaking firmly into his mind. _Let this power enhance your abilities so no one can stop you or torment you._

"You're damn wrong about that," he forced the human side of his body to say. "I don't want to be an all metal monster."

_Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a freak? What will your friends say about you?_

"No, take my body apart, but don't take my friends from me. They're the ones that keep my heart beating and make me a better person. I don't _ever_ want to be a robot, I just want to be a better person."

A high voltage shock coursed its ways through Cyborg's body, causing him to scream in horror. For a split second, he felt as if his heart had stopped. Then his blurred vision was slowly coming into focus and the little green stats in his program, the ones that had been infesting him, had stopped their dirty work.

"Yeah, I think he's coming around," he heard a small voice say. Cyborg blinked his eye and noticed he was looking straight at the operating door. But he didn't see anyone. "Stupid! His head is on backward!" said a deeper voice.

"Oops." Gizmo raised a hand and gave Cyborg a painful bow on the back of his head. "EEEEEEYYYYOOOWW!" he screamed again, his head spinning round and round like a toy top rolling on the floor. He found that the nerve system in his body must have been restored because his hands came up and madly grabbed the side of his head. His brain stopped spinning around like a washing machine. Then he was able to focus properly.

"Oh no," he groaned as he saw the two members of the Triad. Little monster and Big monster were looking at him with large grins on their faces and hands on their hips. "How does it feel now, Tin Man?" Gizmo laughed in his face showing lots of little sharp white teeth.

Surprisingly enough, Cyborg flexed his fingers and noticed the firm grip he had. His limbs moved slightly and were strong and secure. Glancing at the tiny computer on his wrist, he realized that all of his biometric scans said he was all right. _OPERATING SYSTEM RESTORED _the blue stats said.

"I got that self-destruction program out of your systems," Gizmo said proudly. Cyborg blinked. He double blinked. Why was little Diaper Breath standing here and doing that? Before he could blink again, the doors parted and in came Jinx along with Starfire who was leaning on Robin with support.

"Cyborg!" Robin called out. Jinx offered to help Starfire stand so Robin could run over and check on his friend. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," he said rubbing the top of his head. Cyborg's eye meet the two lavender ones of Jinx and immediately, her cheeks got pink and she glanced at the floor. Then she cleared her throat and looked up. "Are you ready to blow this joint?" she asked him. "We're rounding up the Titans for evacuation."

"No way!" Cyborg blurted out.

"Way. They'd rather fight us another day than see us destroyed here and now," Robin said calmly.

"Coooooooool!" Gizmo blurted out, looking at the wall that was full of various mechanical weapons and guns. Everyone noticed he was hoping madly from one electronic masterpiece to another like any ordinary kid in a candy shop. "Hey look, a Genitron XP-3000," he said as he picked up a shining purple and green object with an antenna on it.

"Hey Tin Man, let me fix this one up with your laser cannon," he insisted as he waved the device madly.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg said angrily as he backed away. "I'm not letting you hack into my systems again."

"Come on, now," Gizmo said. He got on the floor and began to beg. "You're only operating with the Genitron Pass 4-10 and that is SO outdated. I want to upgrade this on you, it'll be so awesome."

"Come on, everyone. We've got a job to do," Robin said. He tossed his communicator to Gizmo. "Our locators have been deactivated. Can you get our systems back online?" Gizmo stuck the purple device into his utility belt and fiddled with the Titans communicator. A slightly bright and sharp blinking sound was heard from it, sending music into Robin's ears.

Cyborg noticed his own built in communicator was beeping as well. "As BB would say, 'Sweet'!"

"Where's Beast Boy anyway?" Robin asked. "I believe they have taken him to a lower level and locked him in a cage," Starfire said somewhat worried. "And he may not be himself."

_"CODE RED. THE PRISONERS ARE ATTEMPTING AN ESCAPE." _The entire room began to flash on and off with red lights.

_"I REPEAT, CODE RED". _Robin looked up and frowned as he listened to the device that was giving orders.

_"THE HIERARCHY FOR INTERNATIONAL VENGANCE AND EXTERMINATION, EVERYONE MAINTAIN DEFENSE POSITIONS," _the voice said.

"Come on," Robin called out. Cyborg raised his arm and blasted the doors down. The three Titans and the Triad ran out just as the pounding footsteps of the students were thundering above and below them.

-A-

"My lord!" Jason shouted as he stumbled into the main sanctuary. The young man froze in his tracks as he saw the horrific scene. The rest of the students were recovering from some kind of powerful shock and slowly trying to get up.

Noticing Brother Blood on the ground with his face down, Jason came over and reached out with a hand. Brother Blood knocked Jason aside, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't touch me," he snarled angrily as he rose to his feet. "What about the Lazarus Pit?" Jason asked. The two of them glanced down at the Pit. Brother Blood's hands came to his head and he gripped his gray hair tightly. "NO!" he roared out loud.

The pit, once a churning whirlpool of red and gold, had become still and clear as glass. Now it was a smooth calm circle of water and nothing more. Raven's resurrection had driven all of their sorcery out of the aquatic miracle and left a large tub of water behind.

"The Pit is extremely out of proportion," Slade said coolly as he bent over the side to examine it. "You could not even brainwash a lizard now."

"Shut up," Brother Blood snapped as hemassaged his aching head. "My lord, forgive me," Jason said quietly. "But the Beast has returned to his original small state and broken out with two more of his alliances-"

"WHAT!" Brother Blood thundered in a massive tone that echoed all over the room. He grabbed Jason by the lapels and drove the young man back into the wall.

"I gave you protection, Jason. I took you in and gave you special privileges. Now you _dare _to make ridiculous lies at a time like this!" he snarled.

Jason's lower lip trembled weakly. "No, my lord, it is no lie. I saw the Beast and sent him to devour the intruders, but somehow the toxins didn't work on him." His voice was getting higher and more wispy as Brother Blood intensified the grip on his throat.

Sebastian, the other HIVE student, was glancing at the computer screen. "The Boy of Wonder has been found," he said aloud. "He is with the others."

"Is the Dark Goddess with them?" Brother Blood demanded. "No, sir. Not yet." Sebastian continued to press the keys revealing the Titans running up and down corridors, attacking students and dodging attacks. While Brother Blood was shaking with utter rage and fury, Slade was looking on with silence. Only his black eye was showing any sign of emotion and it was shining madly at the fascination. Robin was still at it again, thrusting out his staff at one attacker and leaping over another as madly as a grasshopper.

"It seems that your 'flawless' plan has hit a snag," Slade commented aloud.

"I don't see you doing anything useful," Brother Blood snarled at him. "You're no better than those brats running around the central station.

"Is that a threat, headmaster?"

Brother Blood was not used to be talked back too. Now his eyes were nearly bulging out of his face with fury. "I don't care what you do as long as you do _something_!" he screamed in the villain's face.

He took out a microphone and began to speak into it so that his voice was being projected throughout the entire school.

"All subordinates in the lower level, be aware that some of the Titans may be attempting an invasion," Brother Blood announced. "Your crusade for justice had begun. Find the Titans, and KILL THEM!" he roared out loud.

He watched his minions run back and forth, pulling concealed weapons out of their robes and proceeding to storm the institution.

"I said I would assist in destroying them. Believe me, I will," Slade said firmly. He took out his fighting staff and started for the platform.

-A-

Everyone found themselves in the corridor again. More HIVE students were running up. "We can't keep running forever!" Cyborg panted. "Fine." Robin took out his staff and looked at them.

"Titans, go!" he shouted. Cyborg was already ahead of him and knocked down three students with one easy blow. Aiming his cannon, he shot a few more enemies into the wall. Starfire hovered above their heads, pelting shards of fine green light, her eyes ablaze with emerald fire.

Robin leapt over one enemy and dodged another. He raised his staff up horizontally and smashed two kids in their faces. Bending down, someone rolled over his back and crashed against two more kids.

But they were too many. The students suddenly all pulled back and grabbed hands together. They chanted something and the three Titans felt an invisible force pushing them back into the wall.

"The power of bonding is quite intense," said Medea. She pulled off her hood and looked at them. "Unless you can break our spell by taking us all down at once, but even the legendary Titans cannot do the work of the gods."

Robin was fiddling with one of his batterings. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice holler at the top of his lungs.

"INCOMING! INCOMING!" Beast Boy screamed. It was too late for the HIVE students. A kryptonite rock carrying Beast Boy, Terra, and Speedy came soaring over the heads of the students and landed crashing into the ground in front of them. Robin felt himself able to breath better as the spell was released and they all fell to the ground.

"Ahhh! The underworld has sent its messengers," one students wailed out loud. "Yeah yeah, Hades and the whole shebang," Terra said. There was a quivering sound and part of the rock broke off. Bits of kryptonite whizzed through the air, pelting the students like a spray of bullets.

"Terra!" Robin felt a tremendous burden lift from his heart as he saw the lost sixth Titan standing in front of him. Terra realized the leader of the Titans was looking right at her and she dropped her head quickly. "Robin, I-"

"Am more glad then ever to see you here, alive," he said. She looked up and saw a large grin spreading across his face. "I broke free of the rock, Robin. I broke free from Slade. Please, give me one last chance to stay as a Titan and I've never. . " she started to beg.

"We'll never turn you away again," he said. "If you can forgive me for making a mistake about trust and secrets," Robin added. Terra raised an eyebrow and looked surprised.

"Anything, Robin. I swear I'll do better this time," she promised

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked Speedy who was climbing off the rock. "I thought the HIVE might have some cheap beer," the archer said as a matter of fact. In spite of everything, they all cracked up.

"No, seriously, I need to find my friends," Speedy insisted. He looked at his communicator. "I'm getting a signal from Aqualad."

"_Speedy?" _came the buzzing sound on the communicator. "Where are you!" Speedy asked into the device. "_Bumblebee and I are locked in the grotto. The HIVE sealed it up."_

"What's he talking about?" Robin asked.

"There's an underwater grotto under the HIVE Academy. The sixth quadrant has an aqueduct pipe that leads to it," Jinx said.

"Then we've got to get there and get them out," Robin said.

A constant rumbling sound was heard and everyone staggered suddenly. "Now what?" Beast Boy yelled above the noise. There was a thumping sound, likely to indicate more students were coming. "Robin! Reinforcements!" he shouted. Robin waved a hand and tossed his staff into the air.

"Fine. We'll meet them head on. Speedy, can you get a running start?" With a grunt and nod of the head, the archer dashed ahead with the Titans right behind him. Speedy skidded to a halt when he reached the bend in the corridor. Instead of HIVE students, he found rows and rows of Slade's robots standing perfectly in order. The dozens of black ninja droids looked at him, all hunched over and ready for the kill.

"Damn!" Speedy shouted before turning back and fleeing, head over heels. An explosion erupted right next to his left ear and managed to take out a large chunk of the wall. He jerked his head just in time to realize the ninjas were all fitted with thermal blaster guns on their wrists. They all continued to let out monstrous lazer beams that sent him running back and forth.

"Double damn!" he screamed before colliding into his fellow Titans. "You guys may think you can dodge bullets, but not these babies," he panted.

The Titans all dodged the blaster rays right and left. Speedy jumped onto Terra's crater along with Beast Boy. She piloted the rock down the corridors with the ninjas behind them. One after another, Speedy took out arrows and began to fire them at the ninjas.

"How's it going back there?" she hollered.

"You keep moving and I keep shooting, blonde," he answered back. Another beam of red blasted into the rock and the two of them went flying through the air. Speedy landed on his feet but Terra braced herself for the crash. She felt a claw touching her shoulder and watched with relief. Beast Boy, now as an eagle, was flapping his wings and gently lowering her to the ground.

"They're too many, Rob!" Cyborg yelled. He, Robin, and Starfire were all taking refugee behind a pile of broken concrete. Cyborg kept jutting his head out and aiming his canon, but the laser kept pelting on them. Robin drew his cape around himself and Starfire for added protection.

"They really juiced out Lex Luthors's piggybank for this," he said.

"Luthor? Of course!" Cyborg yelled above the noise. "No one else could afford all those blasters."

"Robin, let me go," Starfire said suddenly. She pushed away from him and stood up, her head tall and erect. Robin was astonished as Starfire walked forward, and her eyes were shining dazzling green as they always did. She clenched her fists and got ready to fire a starbolt from each one.

"Starfire, no!" he begged. "You're going to be killed, you're not strong enough to take them down." Starfire ignored his comment and raised her hands above her head. Robin watched with fascination as Starfire's hair slowly began to glow green at the ends and rise into the air, even though there was no wind at all.

Starfire spread her hands and feet apart. A thin line of green light trailed from each of her feet and each of her arms down into Starfire's chest until she looked like a five pointed emerald star. Blazing with righteous fury,Starfire lifted her head to the ceiling and let out a shrill cry.

"_X'HAL!"_

She drew her hands down and instead of releasing a firebolt, a thunderous tidal wave of thick green power burst from her entire body. Starfire was sent blasting backwards from the shock but her power spiraled forth. Her power rammed firmly into the first row of droids, all of them crashing into another row. The power continued to slam further and further down the line and more droids were being smashed up while others melted into scraps of metal from the heat.

Finally, the blazing bolt of light died down leaving a trail of dismembered metal parts and leftover limbs from the machines. Robin stuck his head out sharply and covered his mouth, trying not to cough from the smoke that was curling around them.

"Just what exactly was Star doing?" Cyborg asked with fascination. "Haven't got a clue, but whatever it was, it was more than enough for them," Robin said. But then he saw Starfire's limp body draped across some jagged rocks and his mouth opened in fear.

"Starfire!" he cried out. Robin ran to her side and gently knelt down beside the girl. Her face was covered in ash, her skin looking paler than ever. Her breathe was very short, but Starfire barely opened her eyes. The usual emerald glow was slightly dimmer than before.

"Starfire, why did you do such a stupid thing? You unleashed way too much of your power, you could have died!" Robin shouted in her face. She managed a weak smile and blinked her eyes.

"What good is my power if I cannot protect my friends?" she said softly. Robin was finding it impossible to ignore the terrible ball of agony in his throat that reminded him what he could feel if Starfire was lost from him.

"Hang on a minute," he said, gently cupping the back of her head putting another hand under her knees. Robin managed to lift Starfire off the ground but then he heard her gasp in pain. Robin looked down with a mortified look on his face. Starfire's legs were covered in menacing dark red scorch marks from the blast. She looked up to him with trembling fear in her bright green eyes.

"I fear that I cannot fly or walk," she added. Robin began to rub her hands while thinking of another plan.

"Can you get your arms around me, Star?"

She nodded shakily. Robin released as many feet of the cable that his utility belt would allow. Attaching one edge to the metal bars, he hooked the security lock into his belt and tugged on it to insure safety. "Cyborg, can you take over? I'm taking the emergency way down the next level. I know where Raven is."

Cyborg nodded. "Take good care of her," he said. Robin gripped the end of rope as tightly as possible. Nodding to Star, he beckoned for her to hold on tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her breath. Starfire could not hold back her feelings and felt the prickle of fear running through her blood. But the, she heard Robin's voice in her ear and felt his gentle breath on her face.

"Starfire!"

She looked straight into the masked face of her friend. Her heart almost stopped in her chest.

"Trust me," Robin begged.

"I always do, Robin," she said softly.

Robin leapt from the balcony and they went soaring through the air. Robin's booted feet smashed through the glass of windows, driving thousands of tiny broken shards into the air.

The wind whistled in his ears and his arms strained to support both of them, his legs franticly trying to block any obstacle in their path. There was nothing else to do but let his combat boots do all the work and keep his fight on the grip. He would let his arm get numb and fall out, but he would not let go of the rope or let go of Starfire.

_Good thing I was born an acrobat, _he thought.

-A-

"Hey, get back here!" Cyborg yelled at Speedy. The archer had pried open the compartment and taken off most of his weapons. Speedy made sure he had two small explosives and a flashlight. Before Cyborg could stop him, Speedy had dove into the water and was swimming away.

"Damn him, he had no right going off like that," Cyborg grumbled. "Um, Cy," Beast Boy said somewhat nervously. "Does Speedy know about the HIVE's marine fighters?"

Speedy blinked back and swam through the bubbles, ignoring the icy cold waters that pricked at his skin. Brushing back waving weeds he noticed a large boulder that was sealing up the grotto. Speedy stuck an explosive on it and swam off.

The explosion was slightly muffled but clouds of smoke curled inside the water. His mask shielded his eyes from the whizzing dust but Speedy just swam through it, shining his light and pushing back. At last, he entered the grotto.

Speedy stuck his head out of the water and noticed Aqualad was straining to move one boulder. Bumblebee was also there and trying to blast a way out with one of her large gold B shaped weapons.

"No time to talk, the rest of them are up on dry land," Speedy gasped for breath.

"Then we'd better move. Neither of you can hold enough time in your lungs," Aqualad said.

He glanced at Bumblebee. "I'll get you two to the surface. You'd better safe your strength for later." She shrugged and put away her weapon. "Not like anything is going to work in the water."

Taking a breath, she plunged into the waters. The three honorary Titans started swimming their way out. Aqualad lead the way, making sure his friends were close behind them.

They had only gotten over a small sand dune when two menacing eyes popped out and stopped the Titans in their tracks. Aqualad turned around but several large octopi had already come out and started circling the Titans.

Aqualad lunged for an octopus but its tentacles shot out and snaked around his body. He struggled but his bonds held him tight. The creature slammed him into a heavy stone, causing his spinal cord to throb in pain.

_Let us go! _his mind screamed out, but there was no answer. Looking into the liquid black eyes of the octopus, he realized with horror that it was just another mind-manipulated creature. He had no ability to stop it.

Speedy was already swimming towards his friend but two more monsters had come out. Bumblebee's electric blasts were no use under the water. She and Speedy were also trying to wrestle with the tentacles but the lack of air was far too much to bear.

Speedy's vision was getting cloudy and his lungs were burning for air.

_Incoming! Incoming!_ Aqualad heard a familiar voice in his mind. Sure enough, the most bizarre but wonderful creation was swimming towards them. A large shark with shining green skin was soaring through the waters, gnashing its sharp teeth madly. The shark had only to open its jaws wide enough and the octopus released its grip on Aqualad, swimming off in fear.

_Come on, man! Have some trust in the Navy!_ Beast Boy scolded Aqualad. He managed to crack up a grin but quickly pointed to Speedy and Bumblebee.

_I'll be fine, but can you get them to air? _

_Ayi yi, Captain! _Beast Boy lifted a fin in a mock salute before morphing into a green dolphin. Speedy and Bumblebee weakly clamped their hands around the fins and Beast Boy swam madly up to the rippling surface.

"SPPPPFFFFFFF!" Bumblebee let out a spray of water into Speedy's face as she gasped from breath once they reached the rocky shores near the HIVE.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically. "And what have you been doing while we've been trying to tunnel our way out?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"He's gotten our friend back," Beast Boy said happily. "But I've gotta check on Aqualad. You guys stay here." He now turned into a small fish and flickered back into the waters.

Bumblebee shivered. "I hate being cold and I hate being wet," she muttered. Then she noticed her teenaged friend was already on his feet and walking off. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"Back to helping Robin," he said. "You've had more than enough for one night, Buzz, but I'm just getting started." Speedy cracked his knuckles and started back to the monstrous building that lay at the top of the jagged rocky mountain.

"Speedy, get back here! You dumb idiot!" she shouted, shaking a fist as she saw him hacking his way back into the HIVE. "Honestly," she muttered, shaking her head. "Roy, sometimes you're stubborn as a mountain." She stood up slowly and suddenly felt an odd tingling sensation. The ground under Bumblebee was starting to tremble. She noticed the rocks around the HIVE were also shaking. Even the building itself was starting to look odd, wavering back and forth.

"Oh for the love of . ." Bumblebee sucked in a breath.

At that moment, Aqualad had signaled to two whales from the ocean. They were much obliged and came to his call. Now two blue and one green whales kept ramming their heads into the side of the mountain. The institution began to shake madly.

-A-

Inside, Robin felt the odd feeling and frowned. "Earthquake?" he asked aloud. His communicator was beeping madly. He sent Starfire gently on the ground where they had landed and pulled out the small round sphere.

"_Robin, I just sent for some whales to shake the foundation," _Aqualad said in the tiny screen. _"The good news is that they're going make sure the institution collapses on itself. No HIVE, no plan, no chance to destroy the Titans. All gone and kaput."_

"And the bad news?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"_You're all insideit right NOW!" _Aqualad shouted. _"Speedy and Beast Boy just got back inside so I really hope you canround everyone up together and get out of-"_

His signal was coming from another Titan. "We'll do, Aqualad. Thanks," Robin said quickly. He hit the second button and Beast Boy's face now appeared on the screen.

"Rob? We banged up the bottom and the entire place is crumbling," he said. "Yeah, I know," Robin muttered. "Did you find Raven where I left her?"

"That storage capsule? Its empty!" Beast Boy said with a worried look. Starfire glanced at Robin, massaging her legs and miraculously, struggling to stand on her feet with an awkward recovery.

"Robin, what if they have-"

"FREEZE!" came a loud command. Robin and Starfire found themselves surrounded by yet another troop of robed figures. Sebastian had a long slim gun in his right hand, his watery gray eyes shining at the two Titans.

"You will both come quietly and not resist whatsoever," he said. Robin just took a defensive stance of Starfire as his fingers curled over a small battarang.

"Robin, they are too many," she protested softly. "But I wont give in without a fight," he muttered back. Sebastian snapped his fingers and two students stepped forward, ready to put their handcuffs on Robin and Starfire. A swirling blast of warm wind whipped out of now where, causing their robes to flap madly around their ankles. "What on this foul earth.," Sebastian sputtered. Robin heard a familiar noise and his ears perked up.

"_Azar!" _

Raven was dragging her feet behind her as she slowly pulled on a long metal bar for support. Her face was almost paper white but her eyes were back to normal. Raven stumbled and landed on a broken chair for support. She glared at the students.

"Haven't you all had enough?" she demanded.

"Seize the Dark Goddess first," Sebastian ordered. The students ran towards Raven. Robin and Starfire watched with fascination as she lifted her hand and simply gave an easy wave with a quick gesture. Without so much as a glow of light or dark apparition, the students all went flying into the walls and remained as if nailed into place. The invisible force caused Sebastian to topple over and collapse under two tables.

"Not you too!" Robin said to Raven. "I've been pushed beyond my usual boundaries, Robin." She looked up with a dry smile. "I'm fighting on a whole new dimension right now."

She stretched out a hand and cased an entire wall of rocks aiming towards them to freeze in their places. "Sorry, this new power will take some time getting used to. Its like riding on a wild horse," she said.

"Friend Raven, your hair! Your clothes!" Starfire stammered.

"I'm all right, Starfire. It's just a side effect."

"But you are still the same Raven that we know, right?" Starfire asked meekly. Raven just managed a faint grin.

Robin was trying to calculate everything right now and it didn't seem too good.

The walls kept shaking and bits of dust were falling down on their heads. The floor was quivering slowly as if the very earth dreaded the disaster that was up ahead. Considering that Raven had just gotten back from a short trip to another world and neither she or Starfire could fly, let alone run easily, the sooner they got out would be better.

"Cyborg, you copy?" Robin asked into the communicator.

"_Rob, I've done the math and we've got about fifteen minutes until the whole thing goes Boom Boom," _Cyborg said. _"I really think we should get out ASAP."_

"We found Raven. She's ok, sort of," Robin said. "What about you guys?"

"_Told the Triad to head out already. Even little butt faced Gizmo insisted to stay and fight, but hey-that wasn't the right thing. So they're safe in the ravine outside, and we outta do the same thing."_

Now Robin felt his ribs starting to flinch and an extra pump of adrenaline in his legs. He desperately, he madly wanted to ask where Slade was. Fifteen minutes was enough time to find and finish him off, right?

No, he was getting crazy again. Robin just wanted this to end once and for all. But if it meant losing his team again, he'd end up scrambling on the floor while Slade would look on, amused at Robin's defeat. He couldn't do that to the Titans.

Torn back and forth, Robin's train of thought was broken by Cyborg again.

"_We found Brother Blood. Dead. He poisoned himself," _Cyborg said in a flat tone, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

"_Positive. Terra found him dead as a doorknob in a study among all these creepy books and spells and there was an empty capsule on the floor. I guess he couldn't face the fact that we took down his fancy school."_

More madness whirled in Robin's head. Cyborg must have wanted to punish his enemy with his own two hands, and right now Robin wanted the exact same thing. Slade wouldn't ever just give up like that, he just _had _to be alive and waiting for Robin.

"Robin, we must leave," Starfire insisted. Robin looked at the two girls. In their eyes, it was clear what must be done and their intuition knew what he could not. Robin nodded and took a breath, ready to close up the communicator and leave.

What happened next certainly turned Robin's destiny around from what he hadn't expected.

"_Robin, where's Terra?" _Beast Boy demanded. "She's not there?" Robin asked.

"_No! I think she said something about a central control room, but she spun off with her rock." _A thick tight feeling in Beast Boy's throat had emerged and Robin could see how nervous he was getting. _"I lost her once, I can't lose her again, Robin!" _the changeling almost cried out.

"The central control room," Raven murmured. She and Robin looked at each other.

The Lazarus Pit.

-A-

The once bustling room was now almost empty. Slade walked across the catwalk, noticing the stalactites were quivering and several small ones were easily breaking off and falling into the former Lazarus Pit. His concentration was broken at once.

"Slade!" He looked up at the feminine voice that had just said his name.

"I've got a message for you: _I quit!" _Terra shouted. She pelted several rocks down on him. But Slade knew enough of her tricks. He dodged two of them and drove an iron clad fist into another rock, sending it into smashing bits that scattered across the floor.

Terra was off guard for a split second and forced her floating transportation to come down closer for a better attack. This was exactly what Slade was waiting for. He unleashed a capsule into the girl's face. Terra found herself coughing and chocking from a sudden burst of burning white smoke. She felt a bar of metal smack across her forehead and she lost her grip.

Terra fell the ground and rolled over on the narrow bridge that spread across the Lazarus Pit. Slade struck her again in the stomach and her body twisted from the pain. The Titans had only just forced down the door to see Slade standing over the injured girl.

"I see you've switched sides again, Terra. But your feelings have betrayed yourself," he said coldly. Slade raised his left wrist to which a thermal blaster was attacked. He aimed it at Terra, poised with a finger on the trigger.

"Slade, stop!" Robin shouted as the Titans had just run in. But it was too late. There was an explosion and the Titans felt a sickness and ad terrible sound in their ears. Terra screamed in pain and rolled over on the bridge with blood dripping into the pit.

Slade had blasted her kneecap off.

Beast Boy was the first to charge. Roaring in his tiger form, he charged at the masked man. Slade aimed the blaster at him but a claw swung through the air and the weapon's barrel was broken off. It was enough time to allow the masked man to use his staff and send the injured boy back against the wall.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Speedy roared. He aimed his arrow keenly and allowed it to whiz through the air. Slade merely extended a hand and caught the weapon in his fist. He snapped it in half like a twig. Shaking with fury, Speedy shouted and charged with a clenched fist. Slade caught the fist, slammed his own fist into Speedy's stomach, and sent the third Titan rolling back.

_Damnit, what's wrong with us? _Robin thought to himself madly. _The more angry we get, the more he puts us down. We can't keep on doing this forever. _

Terra felt the burning pain in her knee and struggled to keep her head up. Slade's shadow cloaked her body and she looked up, blue eyes wide in fear. "If at first you don't succeed, Terra, then try try again." He raised his staff up into the air and was about to bring it down onto her.

Terra closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead, she heard the clashing sound of two weapons clanking against each other. Robin was standing over her, blocking Slade's attack with his own staff. The Boy of Wonder was struggling to keep a grip on his hold.

"Beast Boy! Get her out!" Robin shouted over his shoulder. Slade swung his staff enough times for Robin to be preoccupied. Terra felt her friend slip a hand under her knees and place her arm around his shoulders. Cradling her carefully, Beast Boy carried her back to the doorway where the other Titans were standing.

Raven was the first to react and started to tear off part of her cloak. "Raven, please don't," Terra begged. The one person she had loathed the most of all just looked at her with deep imperial indigo eyes and she fell silent. "I must. I will," was all Raven would say. "But you'll ruin your clothes," the blonde haired girl begged.

"Quiet. Your injury is making you say stupid things," Raven snapped, wrapping the white cloth around Terra's injured limb.

Ever fiber in Robin's body was urging him to fight Slade but his conscience was saying something different. The Boy of Wonder suddenly stopped his attacks, retracted his staff, and took a step back.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I wont fight you, Slade. Not this time."

"You have no choice, Robin," his enemy insisted. "You know this is the fight you've been waiting for. Your instinct tells you so. I tell you so. Your destiny commands it to be this way," he said.

Robin shot a glance at his teammates. Everyone was bruised, tired, and out of breath. He might get a thrill out of the greatest battle of his life-but his duty as a leader meant his team had to get to safety. With Herculean effort, Robin managed to turn his back on his enemy and walk towards the Titans.

"Not another step, Robin!" Slade shouted out loud. "Unless you want to be tortured to death."

His words echoed all over the room with a vibrating tone that shook the Teen Wonder inside. Robin stops in his tracks.

"If this doesn't end now, then when does it end, Robin? Walk away from this fight and you will still be haunted by me. I will torment you to no end. I will hunt you down day and night until you beg for me to end your young inexperienced foolish life."

Tiny shivers of ice ran down Robin's spine. He closed his eyes and remembered the madness, how he had battled a figmant of his imagination and nearly be driven into insanity. The thought of going through it again was too much to endure.

"There is nowhere you can hide from me, nowhere you will be absolutely alone. I _will_ haunt you," Slade repeated. He extended his hand out to the boy. "Let's finish what we have started."

Robin felt the words challenging him, tugging at his arm, tempting him to stand up to Slade.

The Titans watched Robin slowly took a step backwards, then another.

"Good boy."

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Starfire shouted out. Her words were like a splash of cold water on Robin's head, breaking the spell. "If you are frightened, Robin, then let us fight your fears together." She reached out a hand to him. "Come with us," she begged.

He looked one way and the other, struggling between both sides. At last, Robin looked into Starfire's eyes, lit up with hope and courage. He nodded and took her hand.

"You're right. We're all going."

"And how do you expect to leave?" Slade demanded. "The HIVE wont let any of the students attempt to get out alive. They are all martyrs to their causes; they go down to hell taking their plans with them. Everyone else has retired to their chambers to allow this entire place come crashing down on their heads so they can say they died in a worthy fight."

"And what's that got to do with us?" Cyborg said angrily.

"You wont be able to find a single available exit out of this institution, Titans. All of the doors have been sealed and locked to insure that everyone perishes as faithful to the HIVE and its beliefs."

Cyborg glared but as he franticly used his arm computer to scan the building, he had to face the facts. He looked up at Robin and closed the compartment on his arm.

"He's right. We're trapped," the bionic wonder said aloud.

Robin glared at Slade. "You know there's still a way out, don't you?" he demanded. "I'll bet you know how to override the Academy's security codes."

The masked man let out a thin chuckle. "That's not like you, Robin. I thought you'd put up with more resistance."

Robin brushed off the comment and focused on the goal of getting his teammates out safe and alive. "Just name your price."

"Robin, did you take a dip in that stink Lazarus bath or something?" Beast Boy hollered. "You're going crazy! There's no way-"

"I will give you an access password and a possibility out," Slade told them. The Titans were utterly astonished that their most difficult and hostile enemy was going to forge another deal. However, they knew that the cost alone would not come easily.

The masked man raised his head and looked straight at the teenagers. "The only thing I want is..."

He pointed at Robin.

"NO!" Starfire cried. She grabbed Robin's arm tightly. "You have taken him away from us once too many times. We will not let you do this."

"Refuse my offer and you can all die here," Slade retorted.

"Why you hunk of junk-" Cyborg began to growl.

"If I stay, will you let the Titans go?" Robin spoke up. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"You ARE acting stupid!" It was Terra's turn to protest. "Don't think you can make a deal with him, Robin. You and I know what he does to people that he controls." But Slade seemed quite keen on Robin's final acceptance and he nodded in approval.

"A wise choice Robin, very wise. Yet such a pity that the circumstances had to be this way; you know that secret. . . . _my _secret that you have decoded." Robin flinched at his words.

"Robin, what does he mean?" Raven demanded. "What secret?"

"You mean, you haven't told them?" Slade asked in a low tone of mockery.

Robin's mouth was dry and his tongue as heavy as a stone. But there was no way he could look at the Titans now without unveiling the truth. He looked at them and said in a firm clear voice, "He can't be destroyed."

It was silent. Except for the slight grumbling sounds of the cavern that were starting to shake, no one said a word. The Titans didn't seem to be able to talk, let alone breath. Those words had kept them nailed to their spots.

"Robin, you're not serious, right?" Beast Boy said shakily.

"I'm serious. Slade can't die," Robin's grave voice stated. "He could take a bullet to the head and still survive. The Titans looked on, mortified at his words.

"Slade can use over ninety percent of his brain capacity while most men can't even use up to ten percent. He's got more stamina and strength too."

Robin looked at his enemy with fierce determination.

"Allow the Titans to leave the academy safely and I'll give you the fight you want," the leader of the Titans insisted.

Robin took a step forward and felt Cyborg put a large firm hand on his shoulder. "You can't do this, Robin. Your team needs you. You know you can't win!" he said bitterly as he shook his head. Robin glanced down at his friend's mechanical arm, then at his face. He looked back at his team, all of them just as startled and frightened at his sacrifice.

"I know its crazy," Robin confessed. "And I may lose. But what if..."

Robin's feet paced a bit and he turned back to look to his team, a look of fierce admiration and yet agony on his face. Suddenly, he yelled out loud in a voice of shock and pride, so powerful that even Slade had to admit to himself, the boy was pushing beyond his own limits.

"But what if I put you all in danger?" he blurted out. "I could _never_ forgive myself if anything happened to my friends." He stepped up to the Titans, preparing himself to say his goodbyes.

Robin looked at Cyborg and felt his chest get tight. "If for whatever reason I don't make it out, I'm appointing you as leader of the team. All right?"

Cyborg's blue eye shook before swelling up with water and the metallic man suddenly felt frighteningly weak and frail. He remembered video game nights, high fives, and huge grins at teamwork accomplishments, and friendship that couldn't be broken. "Aw man, you always just have to be the hero, don't you?" he said bitterly as he shook his head. "Its not fair."

"I'm sorry, Cyborg. I wish it was fair, but this is the way it has to be," Robin quietly. Cyborg pulled his large machine arm around Robin's shoulder in a half embrace. It was taking all of his might not to crush Robin in a tight hug of friendship. Finally, he stood back and the two of them knocked their fists against each other.

"What am I going to tell, uh, you-know-who?" Speedy demanded.

"Tell him 'thanks' for everything he's taught me."

Speedy clasped Robin on his shoulder and shook his head in disbelief. "He'd be so damned proud of you," the archer muttered through clenched teeth. "And anyone that says otherwise doesn't deserve to see the sun."

Robin now turn to Beast Boy and Terra.

"Now listen to me, both of you," he said. "If you want this friendship to work again, if you want a second chance, you've got to start with trust. Don't start with love or it won't work. Just trust each other, listen, and give an open ear and heart. Don't be scared of a little secret. Take it from there, and I promise you'll get more than just a friend in each other." This is what Robin had learned and was willing to pass it on. He looked at the gree- skinned Titan.

"Beast Boy, I want you to take good care of Terra," he said to the changeling. Unable to find any words to say lest he actually attempt a joke right now, Beast Boy just nodded and saluted like a good soldier. "Yeah, Rob. You're the best leader we could ever have. Thanks." He barely managed a weak grin of gratitude as Robin turned to the blue eyed teenager.

"Terra, I forgive you with all my heart," he said to the blonde haired girl. "You will have to make this team remain alive with five existing Titans. I believe in you." Her lower lip trembled and she also nodded. Her hand inside of Beast Boy's was getting sweaty and shaky.

Robin now turned to Starfire, but when he saw her tears that were already streaming down her face, there was nothing he could say. For a moment, he just looked at her before gently brushing strands of red hair out of her face. Starfire felt a gloved hand gently tilt her face up and his thumb brushed away a tear that had just formed out of the corner of her eye.

"I want you to promise me something as well," he said. But now his voice was starting to crack and tremble with emotion in time to the moaning earthquake that was threatening to react.

"When you decide to get married, Starfire, when you _really _decide to do it, don't marry for anyone else but yourself. You deserve it." Starfire started to protest but Robin put a finger on her mouth to silence her. He continued.

"But Robin," she blurted out. "I do not wish to marry anyone else, but y- "

It was cut off by a fiercely tight embrace between the two Titans. For a split second, everything else in Robin's reality had vanished. He couldn't hear the sound of the walls crumbling, feel the earth tremble under his feet, or even sense the fear that his enemy was watching him acting utterly emotional and pitiful to be sobbing over a girl that he loved.

None of that mattered now. It was amazing, just glorious how Starfire managed to fill his arms with warmth in her smooth soft skin and slender body. Closing his eyes, Robin could feel a lingering scent of roses in the hot summer sunshine that drifted through her red hair. The Tamarean girl was shaking from head to foot, but she felt the fabric of his gloved hands against her cheeks as Robin took her head into his hands, holding it firmly. Starfire felt a pair of lips press against her mouth, the final bond of love as a protective talisman.

And then he released her and stepped back. Already the world felt a little darker and colder than before, but Robin had to let go.

Finally, he turned to Raven. Despite the chaos around them, she seemed calm and at terms with what was to come.

Robin bent forth and bowed his head out of respect for her. "Its been an honor to be with you in our team," he said.

"Our team. Our family," she insisted. Raven's hands came to Robin's shoulders and she forced him to rise. The girl's chiseled expression softened for a moment and she shook her head with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't lower yourself, Robin. The honor is mine to have you as a leader and guide." She swept her hands back and forth, creating a cryptic movement with her white robed arms.

"We will wait for your return," she said in a faint vague voice. Robin stepped back and turned to his enemy.

"Tell them how to get out," Robin demanded.

"Very well, Robin," Slade nodded his head with satisfaction. "On the eight level, there are six compressing chambers instead of four like every other level. The extra two chambers can be hacked into with the security code. It should access the emergency portal."

"What's the password?" Raven asked.

"_Utopia."_

The irony was too much to bear.

"Go on," Robin urged his team. "GO!" he shouted.

"ROBIN! NO!" Starfire screamed. Cyborg and Speedy had to pull on her arms and literally drag the red headed girl out. Starfire continued to protest, her hand stretched out to Robin. "ROBIN!" she sobbed again, tears streaming down her face. Slowly, the cries of Starfire died down as they ran further and further away from Robin and into the darkness of the tunnel.

The Titans all rushed to the eight level. Cyborg examined the program and sure enough, Slade was right: the password worked and a safe portal opened up. The Titans all ran through it, holding hands tightly.

Suddenly, Starfire broke free of Speedy's grip and tried to run back. Beast Boy threw his arms around Starfire and tried to stop her. "Star, that's not what Robin would want," he begged her. "He'd want to know you'd stay alive and do what he'd say."

"And abandon him!" she nearly screamed in his face. Even in the dim hallway, he could see her red and green eyes just pooling with thick hot pain. His face fell and his ears drooped. "Star, I'm sorry," he said softly.

The girl just continued to sob until Speedy strode up to Starfire and with a furious expression, slapped the girl across the face.

"Hey! Pull yourself together here," he snapped, shaking her by the arms. The other Titans whilred on Speedy, looking mortified at his action.

"Don't you _ever _hit a girl," Terra shot at him. "That's really pushing it, even for you." Sparks flew out of their eyes as the Titans glared and sneered at each other.

"You're the ones pushing it, blonde," he growled at her. "Rob wanted us to get out, and here we are while he's going to be dead as a doorknob. Life sucks sometimes, so deal with it."

"What is _your _deal, doping when you're miserable?" Beast Boy said to him. "You're not even half of what Robin is."

Speedy clenched hand now came to Beast Boy's chest and he grabbed the boy by his shirt. He had certainly been needled in the wrong place. "I never said I was, you son of a-"

"QUIET!"

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Cyborg. He and Raven were standing at the exit that bore a smooth navy blue sky sprinkled with stars. Neither of them looked very pleased at this moment. They didn't seem angry as much as they seemed sad and dissapointed in theire friends.

"What is wrong with you guys? We're doing just what Slade always wants us to do; turn against each other and start acting like idiots!" Cyborg shouted. Everyone stopped and suddenly looked down, ashamed and concerned. He drove a massive fist into his other palm.

"We are the Teen Titans. We _never _leave a fight undone or leave anyone behind," he said firmly.

"We just did," Beast Boy said bitterly. He plunked himself on the ground and buried his hands in his head.

"Slade is more powerful, more dangerous-just what on earth does Robin have in him that Slade _doesn't have!" _Beast Boy nearly screamed in frustration.

"**_He has us."_**

The Titans' bodies froze but their heads turned in awe. Raven's eyes were glowing a glittering fine white again. Her hair was waving back and forth in the air despite the fact that there was no wind. And that deep rich voice, apparently, had come from her mouth. Raven raised her hands above her head.

"**_If we want to save Robin, then everyone must join hands together."_**

-A-

The both of them stood on the narrow iron bridge that stretched across the Lazarus Pit. Its once flaming red look was gone and now the water was a silent watery shade of pale blue. Debris from the walls and ceiling was crumbling and landing into the water with small splashing sounds. For what seemed like the longest moment, the two of them just looked at each other, not moving, not talking.

"So, this is where it ends" Robin said at last.

"Yes it does, Robin. Unless you'd rather get on your knees and submit to me," Slade said.

The rush of blood surged into Robin's cheeks and ears. "Submit? What for?"

"What do you think? Why else did I create Red X as a perfect reflection of yourself, even programmed the creature to mimic your own voice and activities? Only to remind you that it is more than acting, it is what you truly become."

Robin was unable to control his anger at this point and Slade knew it. The boy was already walking into the spiraling steps of frustration that would drag him down, unable to break away from his wrath. He hated being told he was the bad guy, the villain in the cause.

"Red X wasn't the perfect villain, of course, and did his community service. You are not the perfect hero either, Robin. Though the details were extremely valuable, especially a droid that could fester on your weak points."

"SHUT UP!" Robin screamed. "Don't you DARE think you know me like this."

"Oh, but I do, Robin. I certainly do. And that's why there is no way out, no where that you can hide."

"I don't want to die, I really don't want to die," he told himself bitterly. It just wasn't fair, as much as he wanted to accept the facts.

Robin wanted to live another day, to fight for justice, to be with his teammates. He pressed a hand to his chest to make sure a pulse was still beating inside of him. Behold, it was, and the strangest thing was how it was continuing to throb in its own tone. He could feel it getting stronger inside of him, knowing that all the memories would not be thrust into black cold horror . . unless he chose to forget.

"_We fight mean like them, we get tough like them," Robin insisted. He dug a foot into the ground and frowned. "Don't think I'm not grateful," he added quickly. "I really want to help you fight crime and do the right thing, but I don't get it. What makes us different from them?"_

"_You will see," his mentor said in a deep calm voice. He pushed the cowl back revealing thick black hair and two dark blue eyes. He carefully set aside his mask and turned to the boy._

_"People fear darkness because they cannot understand it. It can turn them into monsters, make them doubt themselves. But if you learn to master fear then the darkness has no control over you."_

_Robin looked up curiously. "Master fear?"_

_The man knelt down and placed his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders. In his eyes he saw the young boy was still edgy and concerned. All children are afraid of the dark but Bruce Wayne found a way out of the dark. He wanted to help his partner as well._

"_Do not forget this, Robin," he said. "Do not fight the dark, but learn how it fights. How it thinks. How it breaths. Learn to fight as darkness does, and you will be able to conquer it."_

Robin felt his teacher's words run through his veins. _Do not fight the dark, but learn how darkness fights._ "Do not fight to defeat Slade, because you cannot do that", he told himself. Decode his way of thinking, decipher his attacks. _Even if he is all powerful, he isn't perfect. Everyone has a weakness._

"I'd say you're the one getting sloppy," Robin accused Slade. "Unable to control your own future, you tried to control teenagers. But both of your apprentices have rebelled against you, Slade." It felt damned good say such a fact in his face.

He paused and added for dramatic effect, "Congratulations."

Slade's black eye flashed red. "You _stupid child!" _he roared out loud. "Do you even _know _what you're up against?" He lunged for Robin who rolled over. A clenched fist drove into the metal leaving a deep enough dent for a depression. Slade rose from the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"I am Deathstroke the Terminator! I have sent men twice your age into their graves. You will rue the day you defied me, Robin," he threatened in a dark stormy tone. His hand came to his utility belt and he unleashed a weapon. But instead of taking out a fighting staff, Slade had drawn out a sword.

The metal blade whizzed through the air. Robin wasn't fast enough and he felt the cold pain as his left shoulder was almost sliced off. Red blood stained the green cloth and slowly trickled down his arm.

Clutching his injury, Robin quickly jumped backwards and thrust a battarang forward. The sword came down and sliced through Robin's weapon easily. He was on his knees, panting hard and his black bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Robin felt the blade come to his throat and the cold metal tilt his head up sharply. Slade glared viciously at the young man at his feet.

Robin's left hand knocked the sword tip away from his face, causing his gloves and two fingers to cut sharply. He threw his body into an overhead summersault and he landed on his feet. Already, two injuries were severe and he didn't know how long he could last.

"Honestly, Robin," Slade said calmly as he twirled his weapon around with a humming sound, the buzzing tone of a razor sharp blade getting louder and louder.

"Is it really worth it?"

Robin couldn't answer, let alone think. His entire mind was full of one message that had burst its way into his head.

_"We are with you."_


	5. Daybreak

He could not just hear, but he was _seeing _something in front of his eyes:

The Titans at that moment had all taken hands and Robin could see them standing in a circle, arms locked together tightly.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Raven was saying. "Now focus all of your energy on one thought, the one person that we are missing. If our hearts beat as one, our powers will unite as one."

The Titans all did as they were told. They closed their eyelids and obeyed Raven's chant. "Azarath, Metereon, Sinthos," they all said aloud. Again and again, the Titans continued to say the words and think about themselves.

They were all so different and yet extraordinary: the one that was half man and half machine, the witch with a dark lord for a father, the supernatural green skinned changeling, the alien girl, and the teenager with the power to move mountains.

Yet all of these differences had not destroyed their team, but brought them together. Robin knew that in his heart, they were all inside of him and praying for him to succeed. There were bonds that Slade could never break and secrets that he could never find. None of his droids or guns could destroy all of the strength that the Titans had put into their team.

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and he stood up. Now the detective's brilliant brain was doing its work and the confusion that blurred the lines between right and wrong was finally coming into focus. He had decoded the secret and now that he knew how the Darkness was fighting, he could fight back.

"You know what the differences are between us? I still have two eyes in my head and a brain that works inside ofit," Robin said with more strength in his voice.

"You have a gift, Slade, and I admit that I wanted that gift. I noticed how powerful you were, how nobody could control you or boss you around," Robin said.

Slade looked pleased with his words. "Then you should take my advice, Robin."

"I'm not through yet," Robin snapped.

"That's what I _did_ want, until you made me your apprentice. You had no respect for me at all. I was your slave to do your bidding, a petty child that was angry but always under your thumb. When I saw the Titans crawling on the ground because of your disgusting probes, I knew there had to be a line dividing me from you.

"And then when I saw Terra being possessed by you, I knew it had to end one way or another. She looked so brainwashed and so sick, she didn't know right from wrong anymore. You stole my team, then you stole her heart. I wouldn't throw my life away pouring corruption into other people, manipulating them to get what I want.

"You'd kill my team if you had the chance. I'd _die _for my friends!" Robin screamed out loud. His scream was not the raging pitch of fear and agony that had always made him lash out, but a perfect announcement to get his message across loud and clear.

"You got your perfected mind and body, but at a high price. You are the one who is alone, Slade. You are the one that sold your soul to the devil at the worst cost. There is no one you can trust or rely on for help. But I'm not that desperate, I won't succumb to bowing and groveling before corruption."

"I see. You are acting within the rigid codes of the Dark Knight," Slade sneered. "A slave to your softer emotions."

"You shouldn't even be allowed to say his name," Robin said angrily.

He raised his fighting staff above his head and began to twirl it, faster and faster.

"I have a choice that I choose to live by. I am Robin, the Boy of Wonder! I am a Teen Titan!" he shouted out loud. Robin brandished his staff. Instead of charging, he suddenly beckoned with a hand and called out:

"Come for me, Deathstroke the Terminator. I am not afraid of you!"

Sure enough, his words had punctured Slade's ego and his low growl was raised into a furious roar at Robin's revolt. The masked man was the one to strike first and was prepared to bring his metal clad fist down on Robin.

But Robin did something remarkable. Instead of attacking Slade head on as he usually did, Robin drove his staff into the ground and propelled himself up over Slade's head. He tucked his head in and the boy's body arched gracefully in a dazzling perfect acrobatic performance. Robin landed on the other side of Slade, on his feet with ease.

His enemy had never been so enraged, and yet so enthralled at the action.

"Well Robin, it appears that I have underestimated you," Slade said. "Your skill have improved, though I wonder if your stamina is still with you." The two fighters prepared for another attack.

"I'll just have to treat you like a formal adversary, instead of a little boy," he warned Robin. They clashed and the staffs went driving against each other. There was choreography in every movement they took. Robin spent much of his part on the defense.

Slade's mind was partially preoccupied with keeping Robin at bay while the other half of his mind was doing the brilliant logic that he always used.

The boy was better, by all means. But what else had changed? Nothing! He still fought without any laughs or quips and he still kept the most serious expression as he attacked.

No, something was different this time. . .

Robin had not even once made a threat about taking Slade down this time. Nor had he tried his orthodox approach of a clenched fist that Slade could easily catch in his own palm. There were no sloppy overly energetic movements that Robin usually fell into place when he was angry. Robin was simply fighting without his anger or personal frustrations distracting him. He was not thinking about his peak-of-the-mountain victory, but about the Titans. They were the only reason that he was fighting differently this time.

Bah, that was impossible! How could five teenagers that were not even present get this one masked child to attack with the brilliance of a samurai warrior? What on earth was different this time?

A chilling thought struck the masked man, deep in the darkest and most sadistic part of his mind that he dared not to penetrate. The shock of such a fact was impossible, but there it was in front of Slade, existing in the Teen Titan that stood in front of him: _Robin was not afraid of him anymore._

Robin leapt into a backwards summersault to drive off a powerful kick. He was stopped halfway, hanging upside down. Slade had caught Robin by his left ankle and was shaking the boy's foot madly, irritated at his insolence.

Little did he know that it was _exactly _what Robin had anticipated.

Robin used his strength to drive his right ankle up where it smashed into Slade's chin. He felt a shocking vibration in his heel that shot up his leg and into the rest of his body when he realized that he had hit the target perfectly.

There was a shattering sound and the man released his grip on Robin. The boy somersaulted backwards before landing on the ground in a crouching pose. He realized that bits of metal all lay scattered on the ground. Astonished, he looked up and saw that his enemy's metallic covering had come off and broken in the impact.

Slade had been unmasked.

Should he have expected something grotesque or hideous inside?

His features were so set and firm, they could have been carved out of granite. His hair was nearly white, his short trimmed beard a steel gray color. Without the metallic black and orange coating, the man underneath had an almost patriarchal look to him. There was something deep and imperial about that man in his sharp features, his shining black eye, and his mouth that was parted back into a pleased look with even white teeth that Robin almost wanted to respect.

Almost.

But the only thing that struck clearly was a black patch over Slade's right eye and a black leather band that encircled his head.

Slade reached up and touched the eye patch. The grin on his face widened even more and Robin felt that make him shake down in his bones.

"What is it, Robin? Were you expecting more of a man or a monster under the mask?" Slade mocked him.

Resisting all urges to return to his traditional way of fighting with spurts of petty anger, Robin gave no answer but clenched his fists hard and braced himself.

Now it was Slade's turn to attack and he lashed out, the sword slicing through the air. The speed was almost too much for Robin and he jerked his head aside. It was too late and the steel blade lashed across Robin's face. There was the sound of fabric ripping and before Robin knew it, his left temple was bleeding profusely. He covered his cheek with one palm to insure that he still had skin on his head.

Slade furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Robin, no, Richard Grayson. The face was that of a boy, but in the eyes, he saw a man was just about to break out.

They kept fighting but slowly, the iron beams of the HIVE began to bend forward as if they were melting from the heat. Iron bolts and nuts popped out of the wall like popcorn and the ground was getting slippery from the dust.

Robin was still on the defense but he wasn't losing his composure yet. Not until they kept fighting until he had been pushed backwards into a smaller chamber.

The sword now had aimed directly for his face and Robin ducked his head down. He was hit by a cold icy spray of something wet, washing off the blood for a split second. They must have hit a water pipe because water was pouring in from the blasting holes. Slade pushed down on one of the levers and the door slammed shut behind him. Robin looked up with horror.

"Are you crazy? We're both going to drown!" he shouted. Slade ignored the comment and his sword now stabbed at Robin's cape. The boy tried to leap around the small room and remind himself that drowning would not be without its own pain. More water was pouring in and streaming around Robin's ankles. Now it was up to his knees and he saw no possible exit.

Not until the water reached Robin's waist did he finally hit upon a crazy idea. When Slade's fist came in contact with Robin's face, the boy went sprawling backwards against the wall where he slumped down into the water. Slade came up and grabbed Robin by his collar, a pleased look on his face.

"What is the difference between you and I, Robin? You have lost," he declared with triumph. Now the water was midway and the lights began to flicker out, but none of that mattered.

"Did you hear me, Robin? YOU HAVE LOST!" Deathstroke the Terminator raised Robin into the air with fierce delight.

Now!

The small red batterang ramned into his eye. There was the disgusting sound of flesh slicing and Slade screamed in the pain. He released Robin and clutched his bleeding left eye in pain.

Robin fell back into the water with a loud splashing sound. Realizing that Slade was still suffering optically, he had no time to think. Robin grabbed his steel clad arm and rammed Slade's fist into the wall.

A large enough dent for Robin was sufficient and he started to climb through. The arm reached out and grabbed the boy by his cape. Robin felt his breath nearly knocked out of him, but Slade kept his firm grip on Robin's cape, attempting to yank him back.

"You-little-upstart-" Robin heard him snarl. He sounded ready to break every bone in Robin's body with his own two hands.

With the last of Robin's strength, he used the batterang to stab Slade's hand. There was another cry of pain lost in the gurgling waters, but the grip was released. Robin ran as fast as his legs could take him.

But now he looked up and saw that literally, the sky was falling down.

The ceiling was going to caving in and crash on him in a matter of seconds. Robin could not find the precious time to run out. Noticing a large metal door that was hanging loosely on its hinges, Robin ran over and pulled it off. He drove himself onto the floor and pulled the door over his body.

The young man curled up into a little ball as tightly as he could and put his hands behind his head. He heard the sound and smelled dust and ash in the air, blinding and chocking him. Rocks were beating a steady drum on the door, weighing heavier and heavier onto Robin's back. He would just have to let the destruction come and brace himself for what would be next.

There was nothing else to do but wait. Wait and hope.

-A-

Mouths and eyes were hanging open as the Titans stood on the rocks and watched the roof of the institution cave in. Starfire turned around and buried her face in Speedy's shoulder, unable to see the insanity.

"I cannot watch," she said in a tiny squeak of fear. He seemed mesmerized, unable to pull his own eyes away from the walls that were bending in and finally, came crashing down. There was a sound like a sonar explosion and a giant mushroom shaped cloud of dust rose from the ground and drifted into the air where it touched the clouds. The walls flattened to the ground and gave a terrible shudder from the rising storm.

And then, the rumbling started to die down. The dust began to clear and the Titans raised their heads, lowered their arms, and looked. It was all over.

Nobody dared to say what was on their minds. It was impossible, there was just no way that Robin could have survived.

Nevertheless, they couldn't just walk away. It would be like simply walking away from a terrible car wreck. "We've got to-to take a look," Cyborg stuttered. Nodding weakly, the Titans approached the wreck. They did not even dare speak his name lest it betray the breaking emotion of hysteria. But Cyborg let out grunts as he pushed rocks over and Raven spread her arms apart to move boulders.

They all heard Starfire give a loud shrill cry of pain and came running. Everyone found her sitting on the ground, sobbing with her head lifted up to the sky that was starting to turn pale pink at one end. Robin's body lay at her feet and she cradled his head in her arms.

"No! No! No!" she kept repeating in sobbing tones. Starfire's cries seemed to pierce the heavens themselves and if the moon could weep, she would shower stardust upon them right now. Robin's body was bleeding and broken, his clothes in tatters and his eyelids closed. He was not moving in the least bit. They all knelt down in a circle around the fallen hero with their heads bowed low.

"X'ahl," Starfire repeated, pressing her lips to Robin's forehead. She wiped some of the blood off his cheeks and her fingers ran through his black hair.

"You are too noble," she continued to weep. Her shining tears fell off Starfire's face and glistened in the faint rosy tips of the barely coming sunrise before falling on Robin's face.

"Robin. . . don't fly away. . . please, don't fly away. ."

Cyborg lifted up Robin's wrist and checked for a pulse. The Titans eyes were all starting to full with bitter tears of salt water. They knew it was too late. It would take a miracle even greater than that of a Lazarus Pit to bring the Robin they knew back to them.

"Starfire, whatever you are doing to Robin, keep doing it," Cyborg said. She looked up at him, astonished at his words. Everyone chocked back their own tears and their heads turned.

"I don't know how to say this. . ." Cyborg's voice was strangely high and tight. "But he has a pulse."

"Praise Azar!" Raven cried out, and she burst into tears of joy.

Slowly, Robin's face began to return its color. Starfire brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed it. Closed her own hand around his palm, she felt his pulse beating inside like a small vibrant bird. The eyelids opened revealing shining deep blue eyes.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. He smiled faintly and turned his head aside.

"Rob! Say something! Anything!" Cyborg begged him.

"Ouch."

They wouldn't have burst into laughter, they were too grateful and too glad to have him back. But Robin felt them all putting their hands on top of his and he felt himself getting stronger.

"Oh Robin, what I would have done if you did not . ." Starfire just brought her arms around Robin and struggled to resist the tightest embrace she could muster.

"I don't get it, I just don't get it," Cyborg kept saying as he checked his scanner and shook his head. Finally, he looked at Robin with a perplexed look on his face. "I don't know how you managed to survive. All that blood loss meant you should've been dead."

"The truth serum," they heard Robin stammer. "The reflexes, even just a drop. ."

He shook his head and suddenly, started laughing as he sat up and flexed his shoulder. Robin wiped his eyes and looked at his team.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think Slade saved my life without him even knowing it."

He stopped laughing and frowned. "Where is he?"

"Robin, can't we just go home now?" Beast Boy begged. "I'm really tired. The HIVE is out, Brother Blood is dead, and we all need a good nap."

But Robin was already getting to his feet. Apparently, the serum had given him sufficient strength and he rubbed his throbbing shoulders. "I have to know if this is really over. And if its not . . ."

Robin just looked at his friends and realized they were looking at him unmasked. The deep sapphires in his face glowed with admiration for his friends.

"If it's not over, I know I have my friends to help me."

The Titans now turned to the wrecked and continued to sift through everything. Terra wasn't allowed to move anything too heavy but she did assist Cyborg in moving some of the larger pieces of rock. Raven was spinning her fingers in the air and causing bricks to move into perfect piles.

It was Beast Boy who was now trailing on the ground as a bloodhound who found something. Sniffing the earth, his eyes found a hand covered with the remains of shredded black leather.

"Found him!" the changeling called out. The Titans all stopped what they were doing and came over. Everyone cringed. All they saw was one hand sticking out of a pile of broken concrete. The rest of the body must have been underneath.

"Come on, push!" Cyborg shouted. The Titans all gasped and strained, but they managed to propel a large rectangular shaped piece of concrete off the top of the pile. Speedy and Robin quickly pulled off the stones underneath. The archer let out a yelp of astonishment and jumped back when he saw what was underneath.

Slade's face jutted out from under the rubble pile. He was lying on his back with his head tilted up to the Titans. Most of the stones still remained on the rest of his body and Robin hoped it was sufficient to keep his adversary down for now.

The Titans all looked at this man with gray dust staining his untidy white hair, his hard firm face, and gray beard. The eye patch had come off and now, red spiraling rings of crusted blood usurped the place of his right eye. More blood was running down the side of his face.

Slowly, his left eye opened just ever so barely and a faint trickle of red watery plasmas oozed out. He coughed and blood spurted from his lips. Robin felt faintly sick from looking at. Insomuch as this was the man that had made his life a nightmare, it was almost pitiful to seeing him in that condition.

"You're bleeding," Robin said in upset voice.

"This is nothing, Robin," Slade said suddenly in a raspy voice. "Compared to what you must have, its nothing more than a sprained ankle. My body will take care of healing itself."

"Not if we pulverize you first," Cyborg threatened. He aimed his canon at Slade's head.

"You know I cannot die," he said grimly.

"He's right," Robin admitted. His hand came to Cyborg's arm and the young man was astonished as Robin pushed the weapon down.

"He's not even deserving of death. I want him to know we'll take him down if he ever dares to hurt people again."

Robin came closer, not fearing his enemy now that he had been defeated. "I want him to be afraid of us."

"Robin, you were superb inside there. I knew you had it in you," Slade said with a breath of fascination. "All you needed was the right motivation. I taught you that, you cannot deny it."

"No, the Titans and my teacher taught me how to survive," Robin said somewhat irritably. "All you taught me was how to turn away from others."

"If you want to be strong enough to survive, you have to let go, Robin," Slade said with another fit of coughing. Even now, he was still struggling for one last grip on the boy.

"I won't let go. I wont run away," Robin said coldly.

"But why?" Starfire's shaking voice was heard; thin, sad, and sweet. She looked mournfully at the crushed man on the ground, her red eyebrows turned down unhappily. Starfire would never be able to grasp the concept that a person could push himself to the brink of total corruption willingly and with glee.

"Slade, why have you done these terrible things to us?" she asked him tearfully. "What worth do you get from it ? Why have you spent your entire life destroying others?"

"Because he destroyed his own past and he cannot atone for it," Robin said aloud. "Instead of going back and correcting, shame only pushes you forward and makes you continue to do terrible things."

Slade grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled the boy down close to his face. He lifted his neck barely until Robin could hear his deep voice, still managing some of its silvery sound even under all of his pain.

"But it was more than that, Robin. You know I was looking for something else," he said in a voice so low, none of the other Titans could hear it. But Robin knew right away what it was and the message stung him between his ribs. "You know what I really wanted."

"You wanted a son," Robin said in a low voice.

Slade gave him a terrible sickly smile and nodded.

He released his grip on the boy and Robin stumbled backwards and shook his head.

"You don't deserve to be a father."

He turned around and walked a few steps off. He couldn't bear looking at Slade anymore. It stung too much to know that a man had offered Robin everything and anything and yet Robin could not accept it.

A warm hand came onto Robin's shoulder. "Robin, let us forget this," Starfire suggested. "Just let it go." Robin turned around to face her. The girl felt her breath get caught in her throat as the early morning breeze drifted through their hair. He looked like that vision of the future, the one called Nightwing, so determined and strong.

Then Starfire broke out into a warm smile. "Come friends, we must return to the Tower and prepare a feast of initiation."

"Initiation?" Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Of course! To celebrate our victory and the return of our dear friend, Terra," she said gesturing to the blonde haired girl.

"Um, guys, I think you should check this out." Beast Boy said in alarm, pointing upwards. The Titans' heads all turned up to the sky with astonishment.

The faint glow pink of the morning was getting stronger and the tall figure stood out against the colors as he floated down from the sky and touched the ground. The Titans watched the darkness draw back and the colors of the man come forward. His bright red cape fluttered in the wind, his blue clad arms folded across his chest.

"Titans!" he called out as he came forward. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Cyborg said. "But we're in major need of some breakfast."

The man smiled broadly showing fine even white teeth. Then his smile turned to a face of shock as he looked around the wreckage before his eye fell on Deathstroke the Terminator, now a defeated villain.

"What on earth happened here?" he said.

"It's a looooooooong story," Beast Boy said. The man uncrossed his arms revealing a bold red S imprinted on a yellow background. Beast Boy's eyes bugged out and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Woaaah! It's you!" he blurted out. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," the Man of Steel said, accepting Beast Boy's handshake. The changeling was bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"I've got a whole book of papers and stuff about all the things you've done in Metropolis. You've been my icon for a long time and I think you're great," Beast Boy said proudly. "I've always wanted to be a superhero like you."

Then he paused. "Ah, why are you here? Don't you have like some big important meeting with the League or anything like that?"

"We had no idea the HIVE was up to something until a signal was triggered yesterday," Superman said. One boot turned over the remainds of a metal door. "Lead. I can see Luthor had a hand in all of this. He'll have some explaining to do at his next press conference."

"And you may have some explaining for us," cut in a deep voice.

Starfire gasped when she saw the next newcommer. Was this a demon from the dead of night coming to haunt them? Indeed, with his black horned head and clocked in a black cape, his darkness stood out sharply against the faint delicate morning colors.

The Titans all cringed except for Robin, who limped forward to the tall shadowy figure. The man looked Robin up and down, then turned his head right and left to examine the damage done to the H.I.V.E.

"I see you've been keeping busy," the Dark Knight said at last.

One corner of Robin's mouth turned up. "We all have."

"You put yourselves into a lot of danger."

"I know. We got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Robin's mentor cut in sharply.

Beast Boy peeked from over Robin's shoulder and eyed the man. "You, uh, you're not gonna take Robin away from us, are you?" he asked meekly.

"He could always use more training," came the response.

"NO!" the Titans cried, swarming all over Robin in defense.

"Please, do not make Robin leave us," Starfire begged to Batman. "He has been the best team leader and best friend for all of us."

"He's the only reason we're all here," Cyborg insisted.

"He sacrificed himself to save it," Raven said.

"When they put it that way," Superman said as he walked up to his teammate. "I suppose there's nothing we can do about it."

"We could," Batman insisted. "But I can see standing against the Teen Titans would be a foolish thing to do."

"Then what do you suggest?" Superman smiled.

Batman glanced back at Robin. "The HIVE has been destroyed, Luthor's been exposed, and Deathstroke the Terminator has been defeated. All we can do is let them continue to do what they do best."

The Titans cheered among themselves and chatted with Superman for a few minutes. It was during that time when Batman drew away from the crowd, back into the shadows, and Robin followed him.

"I, uh, think I owe you an apology," he said with eyes cast downward.

His mentor glanced over his shoulder. "For what? You've done nothing but work on being dedicated to the cause."

"It wasn't always like that," Robin said bitterly. Words forced their way out of his mouth as he kept talking, faster and faster.

"I was angry and furious that I couldn't defeat Slade, so I abandoned my friends and lost their trust. I fell into his trap. I became his apprentice and did the very things that you told me not to do." Robin sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Robin," Batman said firmly. He looked at his former sidekick calmly.

"Everything that you have done is in the past. It's not for me to decide-or punish-for you. Only you can be with terms for your errors."

"But, I thought you would hate me. I thought you had given up on me!" Robin insisted. "I walked out on you two years ago and you didn't say a word."

The dark man stood silent and mulling for a moment. "You think these past two years I never interferred with your plans...because I was angry with your decision to leave Gotham City?"

Robin nodded.

"I let you go because there was nothing else I could teach you. Experience had to be matched with your skills," Batman said at last. "If you can say that you've learned from the last two years, and will continue to lead your team, then consider the rest of what was said to be water under the bridge."

"I want to keep being a hero like you taught me to be," Robin insisted.

"I only gave you a mask, Robin. But you made yourself into what you are today." Batman's hand came to Robin's chest and he touched the R shaped badge on it. "It is what lies within yourself that makes you the hero."

The rest of the Titans came around Robin. He couldn't remember what had happened next exactly, but he did recall an argument over pancakes and recalled Starfire hugging him, Speedy making some dry remarks, and Raven talking with enthusiasm to Terra.

The moon was exhausted after her adventure with the Titans. Robin watched her glow grow dimmer and dimmer as she moved west while her friend, the sun, was rising up out of the east. A few rays of shining sunlight crept beyond the horizon and swept across the sky like an eagle. The bright shine hit Robin's badge, causing the gold to glint in the light, winking like the brightest star in the sky.

_I knew you could do it, all of you _the moon said softly as she bid them all farewell. _Well done, Titans. _

Robin was grateful that the struggle with himself that had at last come to rest. There would be other journeys to take and other fights up ahead, but Robin knew that he had the abilities to face whatever trials would come his way.

He would face the morning with his friends and family, every day and every time.

THE END


End file.
